Complicated
by GoldenFlame-Nalu
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is known as the forgotten princess but has to keep it a secret. Natsu and Happy sets out to search for Wendy and Carla hoping they will find them. NaLu in due time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Breakout

Normal POV

_Lucy she was 10, her mother died. After her mother died her father turned cold towards her. When she was 11, her father was murdered in his sleep. She was taken prisoner and forced to keep quiet about her past saying it would be also be bad for her by Brain so everyone will forget her and he can become Fiore's new King. Ever since then she was trained to become a useful tool for the King by the guards of the prison known as Sky Tower Prison. But then..._

Lucy's POV

I yawned. Another day in this hellhole. I'm now 15. I trained in physical combat and using weapons, they didn't know I was a

"Oi! You have a new cell mate!" A guard shouted, interrupting my thoughts. He tossed in a blue haired girl and a white cat.

"Kyaa!" The girl cried. The guard locked us up and left.

"Hey," I said, "I'm Lucy."

"Wendy, be careful...," The cat whispered but I heard. Wait. WHAT?

"I'm Wendy. This is Carla." The blue haired kid said shyly, "I hope we could be f-friends?" I smiled at her.

"Yeah."

And then we became quick friends. She's so nice and cute! I heard she was separated from her parents and then got taken away from her brother without him knowing. I learned that she was a dragon slayer and so was her brother. Carla could see the future sometimes and I also heard that Wendy's brother had a cat like Carla too.

Three weeks passed since I met and became friends with Wendy and Carla. We all hated it here.

"I'll find away to escape. I'll get you out of here, don't worry," I promised her.

"Lucy..." Wendy cried. She misses her brother a lot...

"Don't worry," I smiled,"I'll take care of everything!"

"T-Thank you, Lucy-san"

"Are you guys finished with the drama yet?" Carla asked. I laughed.

"Yeah, Carla, we're done," I smiled.

The day ended and Wendy and Carla fell asleep. I walked up to the prison bars. In front, sitting on a stool, was the guard.

"Pshh. He fell asleep," I muttered. I reached through bars and grabbed the keys. Then I walked over to Wendy and woke her up.

"Eh? Lucy-san, what's wrong?" she yawned. I motioned her to keep quiet then showed her the keys.

"Come on," I whispered motioning her to follow me. I opened the prison cell door and we ran out of there quietly.

"Fresh air! Finally!" I said.

"Lucy-san, we're not safe yet," Wendy pointed out.

"Oh. Fine, lets go."

We ran for what seemed like hours. Then I saw the clearing of the forest.

"Wendy! Look!" I exclaimed.

"Wow! We made it back to Magnolia!" She smiled. _Magnolia? It sort of rung a bell..._, I thought.

"We should find a place to stay."

"Yeah." Carla said.

"You're awake?" Wendy and I asked.

"The whole time...," she yawned.

"Oh. Well, lets find a place!" I exclaimed. She nodded. We found an abandonned house and stayed there for the night.

...

Normal POV

_Natsu Dragneel. When he was 10, he and his sister were separated from their parents. After that he joined Fairy Tail, a guild, along with Wendy. Recently, she disappeared and he was mad at himself for losing her. He lost all of his family except Happy. He was now on a mission to find her. And now..._

Natsu's POV

"Dammit! Why can't I find her?" Natsu growled. They were at their guild. He sat down at a table, Happy following behind,"It's just so weird and confusing! Everytime I try searching for her by her scent it's mixed with a differend scent..."

"Maybe someone's with her?" Gray asked. Natsu just shrugged and then sighed.

"Well, I'm heading off! C'mon Happy!" Natsu said. _Wendy...I hope you're safe._

xX End of Chapter Xx

I hope you liked my first chapter! Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucy's POV

"Wendy! C'mon! Let's go look for your guild," I called for her.

"Ok," she said smiling at me. I looked towards the forest. Then it hit me.

"Oi, Wendy! I'll be back in a second. Can you wait?" I asked.

"Sure. But why?"

"I need to check something. Be right back!" I exclaimed while I ran off towards the forest.

Wendy's POV

"I wonder what that was about..." Carla muttered.

"Yeah. Well, lets just wait," I said. _Natsu...Are you still there, at Fairy Tail? I hope you're safe. Everyone..._

"Wendy...," I heard Carla said sadly. I just smiled sadly at her.

Lucy's POV

"Open Gate of the Virgin! Virgo!" I summoned.

"Yes, princess? Punishment?" She asked.

"I need a weapon. Do you have one?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right back," Virgo said and then disappeared. A few seconds later she came back holding a whip.

"Here, princess."

"Thanks," I said and she disappeared. I stretched, "Well, time to get back to Wendy!" I turned and walked back.

"LUCY! HELP! LUCY!" I heard Wendy's voice. My eyes widened as I noticed the situation.

Natsu's POV

I yawned. Another day. I still haven't found a clue to where Wendy is. For all I know she could be here in Magnolia! I sighed.

"Oi, Happy! Let's go to the guild."

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed as we left for the guild.

...

"Hey everyone!" I shouted as I entered the guild.

"Hello, Natsu," Mira said smiling. I walked over to the request board. _Might as well take a job. Maybe I can get a clue on where Wendy might be._

"Hmm. How about this one Happy?" I asked.

"Aye."

"Hey Mira! This one, please." And with that, we left on another job.

Lucy's POV

"Wendy!" I shouted as I made my way to her. She was struggling to get out of the grasps of the guards. Well, we are wanted cause we did just escape prison.

"Let her go!" I growled.

"Hey! Our luck. They're traveling together!" One of the two guards laughed.

"Come and get her if ya can, girl," the other one said. I ran up to one and kicked him in a place where he would most likely suffer the most. Then I smashed the other guy's face.

"Are you okay Wendy?" I asked her as I grabbed her hand.

"Y-Yeah."

"They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No. I'm fine Lucy-san. I'm just..."

"Just what?" I asked.

"I-I'm so sorry!" She cried.

"Eh?"

"For getting into trou-"

"Wendy, It's fine it's not your fault. Hey, where's Carla?" I asked.

"Up here," Carla said. I looked up.

"Oh. Well, c'mon before they wake up!" I said.

"Yeah," Wendy nodded. I tugged on her arm lightly as we ran in a random direction.

**1 hour later...**

"Hehe. Um...Sorry?" I said unsure.

"So we've been running for an hour not knowing where we were going?" Carla asked angrily.

"Yeah. Sorry. I guess we ran out of Magnolia...," I mumbled.

"It's okay, Lucy-san," Wendy said.

"Well, how about we backtrack?" I suggested.

"That's a good idea," Carla said smiling.

"Yeah!" Wendy exclaimed.

...

"Finally!" I exclaimed, "I'm so tired!"

"Lucy-san, I know the way to the guild so I'll lead the way," Wendy said smiling. I smiled back.

"Excited to see your brother?" I asked.

"Yeah! And the rest of the guild. They're like our family," Wendy explained. _A family..._

"Oh." I followed Wendy to where the guild was. But after a minute of walking, Wendy came to an abrupt halt.

"Lucy-san?" she asked as she turned around facing me.

"Hm?"

"What are you going to do after you take me back to the guild?" she asked. I could hear the sadness in her voice. I smiled softly at her. It's time for me to make my decision. I decide to forget about the past and live for the bright future ahead of me until my past needs to be dealt with.

"I'll..." I mumbled.

"You'll?" Wendy pushed on.

"I need to do something after I bring you to your guild," I sighed.

"Oh," she said sadly.

"But, I'll join your guild after. That is if you want?" I saw her eyes brighten up.

"YES!" She exclaimed, joy filling her voice. I smiled.

"C'mon. Let's go!" I said. She nodded and led the way again.

Natsu's POV

"We're back!" I shouted along with Happy. I went over and sat down at a table where Gray, Erza, Juvia, and Lisanna sat, Happy following behind.

"Hey Natsu!" Lisanna said smiling.

"Hey, idiot," Gray said.

"Hey guys," I said. Then our conversation just continued. I barely paid attention. I was too worried about Wendy. _I hope your safe, sis. I'll find ya, for sure!_

xX End Chapter Xx

Thanks for reading. Please review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Natsu's POV

The doors to the guild suddenly opened. I noticed people gasped, so I looked up.

"W-Wendy?" I gasped. She stood there, holding Carla, next to some blonde haired girl.

"Natsu!" She exclaimed and ran over to hug me.

"Wendy! Where have you been? I was so worried! I tried to look for you but," I said hugging her tightly,"You're scent was mixed with other scents. I didn't know how to find you!"

"Natsu. I'll fill you in later," She said smiling.

"So that's your brother?" I heard someone's voice. I looked up and saw the blonde girl.

"Yup!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Who are you?" I asked the blonde girl.

"Lucy."

"I'm-" I started but was interupted.

"Yeah, I know. Wendy told me about you, Natsu Dragneel."

"Oh," I said surprised.

"Well, I'm glad I got to finally meet this 'Natsu' she kept talking about," Lucy said laughing lightly. I grinned.

"So you guys talked about me?" I asked Wendy. She giggled while nodding.

"So, see you later, Wendy!" Lucy exclaimed walking out of the guild.

"Okay. See you later, Lucy-san!" Wendy said.

"So, Wendy can you fill us in now?" Erza asked.

"Oh, okay," Wendy said.

...

"Oh, so thats what happened?" Gray asked.

"Yeah," Wendy replied.

"Guess I owe her a thanks!" I exclaimed,"We're glad you're safe, Wendy!" She smiled.

"I'm glad to be back, everyone!"

Lucy's POV

"Well, that's what happened!" I exclaimed,"Here, I love you, mom." I put flowers on the the grave stone. I sighed. The grave looked taken good care of. I smiled.

"Bye, mom," I said walking out of the graveyard back to Fairy Tail.

Normal POV

Lucy arrived at the guild an hour after she left.

"I'm back!" she exclaimed, entering the guild.

"Lucy-san!" Wendy exclaimed running up and hugging her.

"What? I didn't take that long!" She laughed. Wendy started laughing too.

"Oi, Lucy! Thanks for taking care of Wendy," Natsu said.

"No problem. I am her friend after all," Lucy said, smiling.

"Are you going to join now, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked.

"Sure."

"Yay!" Wendy cheered. Everyone in the guild was confused.

"Join what?" Gray asked.

"Join the guild, of course!" Lucy said.

"Wait. What...then that means," Natsu said,"that you're a wizard?"

"Of course I am. A celestial wizard," Lucy said, following Wendy over to Mira. She got a pink Fairy tail mark on her hand. Then she smiled.

"Well, guess I'm a part of Fairy Tail now!" she exclaimed happily.

"Yeah! Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lucy!" Natsu and Wendy exclaimed happily.

**The next day...**

Lucy was talking with Wendy and was trying to get used to the guild. Natsu and Happy went on a mission after failing to bring Lucy along with them because Wendy wanted to show her around. Everything was going regularly in the guild.

"Okay. So, how about I go on my first job?" Lucy asked.

"Can I come too?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah. We should go when Natsu and Happy return so we can all go together," Lucy said.

"Okay. Then let's just talk until then just to pass the time," Wendy suggested. Lucy nodded and they started a conversation.

**An hour later...**

"We're back!" Natsu and Happy exclaimed.

"Oi, Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed, motioning him to come over. He walked over to Wendy and Lucy, Happy following behind.

"Hm?" He asked.

"Want to go on a mission with us. I know you just came back from one, but I wanted to let you know that we're going now," Lucy said.

"Okay!" Natsu exclaimed happily,"Let's go!" Wendy, Carla, and Lucy nodded and left on their job along with Natsu and Happy.

"So what are we doing?" Natsu asked.

"We're going to capture two bandits and turn them in!" Wendy answered.

"The reward is 30,000 Jewels," Lucy said, smiling.

"That's all?" Natsu asked. Lucy nodded.

"Then this is gonna be a piece of steak!" Happy said.

"You know steak is sort of hard, right?" Carla asked.

"Aye."

"Okay...," Carla mumbled. Wendy giggled while Lucy and Natsu were just smiling.

"We're almost there!" Lucy exclaimed cheerfully.

"Good, cause I'm starting to get hungry!" Natsu exclaimed.

...

"Ahh! We're finally here!" Wendy said. Natsu and Happy ran off to get some food, leaving Lucy, Wendy, and Carla there.

"Hey! Wait up, guys!" Lucy shouted, grabbing Wendy's hand and ran off after them. Carla flew right behind Wendy.

...

"The food was delicious!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was good," Lucy said.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed.

"C'mon! We have to see the client!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Oh! Right!" Wendy exclaimed.

...

"We're here," Wendy said. Lucy nodded.

"Oi! We came here for the request!" Natsu shouted, knocking on the door to the mansion.

"Are you from Fairy Tail?" A man asked opening the door.

"Yeah," Natsu said.

"Okay, come on in," the man said stepping aside. They all went in. After looking around a bit they sat down to talk.

"I need you guys to capture these bandits and turn them in," the man said pointing to the picture of two bandits,"They stole from a lot of rich _and_ poor people. They stole from my mansion not so long ago. We need to put an end to this."

"Do they not care what they steal?" Lucy asked. The man shook his head.

"They don't care at all! They just want everyone to live a miserable life!"

"How do you know this?" Carla asked.

"They left notes to all the people they stole from. I checked all the notes they left. They all said the same thing: **As long as we make everyone's lives miserable, we'll steal anything, as long as it is precious to the owner!**"

"Hmm. Well, we'll take care of this," Lucy said.

"Thank you. I will give you the reward once you accomplish the job," he said.

"30,000 Jewels?" Lucy asked. He nodded.

"Yes! I can pay for my rent!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Rent?" Wendy asked. Lucy nodded.

"I found a place to stay," she smiled.

"That's good," Natsu said.

"We'll take care of those bandits!" Lucy exclaimed. They left in search for the two bandits.

"Where do you think they're hiding?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe in that cave?" Natsu asked pointing at the cave.

"Wha? I didn't see that there!" Lucy exclaimed, surprised.

"Let's check it out, Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed, pulling Lucy over to the cave.

"Hey! We're here to you know, Natsu!" Happy whined.

"Yeah, Natsu-san!" Wendy agreed.

"Trying to make a move on Lucy?" Carla asked.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Natsu said confused.

"Whatever. C'mon guys!" Lucy said.

"I bet he's thinking, 'aww, I wish they weren't here then it would be a success!'" Carla muttered.

"Aye. He liiiiiiiiikes her!" Happy whispered back. They both laughed and then caught up to the others.

xX End Chapter Xx

Thanks for reading and the previous reviews! :)

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Normal POV

Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, and the two exceeds entered the cave.

"It's dark in here!" Wendy said holding Carla. Natsu lit his fists on fire to brighten up the dark cave. "That's better," Wendy sighed. Natsu grinned.

"Hey, guys! Look!" Lucy said, pointing. Natsu and Wendy looked in the direction Lucy pointed.

"That's a lot of goods!" Wendy said, surprised.

"Aye!" Happy chimed.

"Let's go check it out," Natsu said, while Wendy and Lucy just nodded. They walked over to the area piled with goods.

"Do you think that these are what the bandits stole?" Lucy asked. She picked up a beautiful ring and examined it.

"Yeah. I think so," Carla said.

"Oh! Look here! It's a doll!" Wendy said," It's so cute!" Lucy looked at it and they started giggling and looking at all the things.

"They even steal from children, huh?" Lucy said looking at a small stuffed animal.

"Oi! I think someone's coming," Natsu warned. Wendy nodded and stood up. They saw two people enter.

"Hey, I think someone's here!" One of them yelled. He ran up to Natsu, Wendy, and Lucy. "There's three!"

"What?!" The other guy asked, running up to them as well. "Great. Now we have to take care of them. We don't want them tellin' everyone about our hideout!" The first guy nodded. He grabbed a dagger from his belt.

"Which one first...," He mumbled. Lucy punched him in the face really hard, causing him to stumble back a bit. He smirked, "Guess you'll be first, miss."

"Are you two the bandits that steal from everyone?" Wendy asked.

"Ha! Of course we are! Can't you tell?" The second guy said.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked.

"Pfft. Why should we tell you?" The first guy said. Lucy kicked him in the stomach. "Gah!" He yelped, clutching his stomach.

"Lucy's scary...," Happy mumbled. Carla nodded.

"Who are you?" Lucy tried again.

"Katsume," He said angrily,"And he's Hiroshi." Lucy smirked in victory.

"So what now?" Wendy asked.

"We beat them up!" Natsu said, excitedly. His fist covered with flames instantly and he punched Hiroshi in the stomack repeatedly until he fell to the floor unconscious. Katsume watched in shock.

"Hiroshi!" He squeaked. Lucy knocked him out with one final blow. Then Natsu and Lucy grinned at each other.

"That was a little too easy, don't you think?" Carla asked. Happy nodded.

"They were more like thieves than bandits!" Wendy said.

"Yeah. I agree. They weren't much of a challenge. They couldn't even protect themselves from Lucy," Natsu joked, grinning.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Lucy yelled angrily. Natsu just grinned.

"We should take them before they wake up," Wendy suggested.

"Fine," Lucy said and started to walk over to the unconscious 'bandits' but stopped halfway. "Wait...Who's gonna carry them?"

"You!" Natsu grinned, pointing at her.

"What? No way!" She argued. Carla sighed.

"Natsu-san! Just carry them!" Wendy commanded, crossing her arms.

"Fine, fine, I'll carry them," Natsu sighed. He grabbed each by their arms and dragged their unconscious bodies off.

"That's dragging, not carrying," Lucy pointed out. Wendy giggled and nodded in agreement.

"So...how are we supposed to bring all this back?" Wendy asked.

"We can go tell the client about this place and have him sort things out," Lucy suggested.

"Okay," Wendy nodded and then turned towards Happy and Carla, "You guys should watch the stuff."

"Aye!" Happy chimed.

"Fine," Carla agreed. Lucy and Wendy walked off towards the direction of the client.

"Well, then. I guess we just wait here," Carla spoke up.

"Aye," Happy said.

**20 minutes later...**

"Carla! Happy!" They heard Wendy's voice.

"Wendy!" Happy exclaimed happily.

"Sorry we took so long guys!" Lucy said.

"You should be," Carla muttered.

"Okay. Thanks for everything. I'll take care of the rest," the client said. Lucy and Wendy nodded.

"Oi! Wendy! Lucy! Happy! Carla!" They heard someone shout.

"Natsu! We're in here!" Lucy yelled back. A few seconds later Natsu appeared.

"Hey guys!" He grinned.

"Here's your reward," the client said, handing the reward to Lucy.

"Thanks!" Lucy said happily. Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Carla left the cave and headed back to Magnolia.

...

"That was so easy!" Natsu said. Wendy nodded.

"Yeah," Lucy said.

"WE'RE BACK!" Natsu shouted as they entered the guild.

"Hey guys," replies came from the guild.

"Natsu, Wendy, Lucy!" Mira exclaimed, "Come here! I need to show something important to you." She sounded a little worried. Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy walked over to her.

"What is it, Mira?" Lucy asked.

xX End of Chapter Xx

Thanks for reading! Please review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Normal POV

"What is it, Mira?" Lucy asked.

"This," Mira said, showing them two sheets of paper.

"Wanted. Girl escaped from prison. Reward: 250,000 Jewel. Turn her in to the royal guards," Lucy read, "The picture...it's Wendy."

"It was bound to happen, Lucy. I mean we did escape from prison, we would be 'wanted'," Wendy stated. Lucy nodded and read the next paper.

"Wanted. Girl escaped from prison. Reward: 500,000 Jewel. Turn her in to the royal guards," Lucy sighed looking at the picture of her on it.

"Why is your reward higher?" Natsu asked.

"Probably because I was there longer," Lucy replied.

"What are you gonna do?" Mira asked, worried.

"Don't worry, Mira. We'll be fine, we'll take care of each other, right Wendy?" Lucy ensured. Wendy nodded.

"Right!" She chimed, smiling.

"And I'm here too!" Natsu exclaimed. Lucy and Wendy looked at him before grinning and nodding. Mira smiled.

"Okay," She said.

...

Lucy arrived at her apartment. She opened the door and walked over to the bed. She let out a yawn before pulling the covers down, ready to jump into bed for a nap.

"Eh? NATSU! Get out!" Lucy yelled, looking at the sleeping Natsu in **her** bed. Oh, and there was also Happy.

"Huh?" Natsu let out as he yawned. He sat up, still on her bed.

"You too, Happy!" Lucy commanded. Happy went on Natsu's head. "How do you guys know where I live?" Lucy asked, crossing her arms.

"Mira," Happy said. I looked at Happy confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Mira told us where you live," Natsu said. _Oh. I did tell Mira where I live because she asked, but why would she tell..., _Lucy thought, looking at Natsu.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Because we asked her," Natsu grinned.

"What? Why?" Lucy asked.

"Because," Natsu said.

"Because...?" Lucy pushed on.

"Because, because, just because," Natsu said. Happy looked at them and then smiled- it could've been a creepy smile, could've- and then giggled.

"He liiiiiikes you!" Happy giggled. Lucy and Natsu heard, but ignored him. Happy sighed.

"Get out!" Lucy shouted.

"Why?" Natsu questioned.

"Because, this is my apartment!" She answered. Natsu sighed and stood up.

"Happy! C'mon, let's go!"

"Aye sir!" They both exited using the window. Lucy sighed and went over to her bed.

...

Natsu was looking for a job request, Lucy and Happy waiting.

"Hey, guys! I found a job!" Natsu exclaimed happily.

"What is it?" Lucy asked, walking over to him.

"Gather five of this special herb and give them to a client. Reward: 150,000 Jewel," Natsu said, "It isn't too hard."

"Yeah. I think this will be easy," Gray said. Lucy jumped, scared because she didn't notice him there.

"Who said you were coming?" Natsu growled.

"We are a team, idiot."

"Well, it was just gonna be Lucy, Happy, and me. We are partners. We aren't going as a team, pervert," Natsu explained.

"How am I a pervert?" Gray asked.

"Gray! Your clothes!" They heard Cana shout. Gray looked down and let out a yelp.

"Eh? Where are my clothes?" He asked frantically and went to search for them.

"Let's go," Erza said right after Gray returned, in his clothes of course.

"What? I just said th-" Natsu was interrupted by Erza.

"We're going as a team," Erza stated. Natsu just nodded in defeat.

"Fine. Let's just go," Natsu sighed.

...

"Yup! It was easy, wasn't it Lucy?" Natsu grinned. Lucy nodded happily. Erza and Gray also nodded, but Natsu wasn't paying attention to them...just Lucy. What about Happy? He was sleeping on Natsu's head, so no 'He liiiiiikes her' or anything like that. Oh, why are they happy? That's because the client was just nice and raised the reward from 150,000 Jewel to 300,000 Jewel, just because the client liked them.

"Yeah," Lucy said happily.

...

_Wendy and Lucy avoided being caught for being 'wanted'. Time passed as Lucy got used to Fairy Tail and became friends with everyone. She went on many jobs mainly with Natsu and Happy, her partners. When she went with a team, it would be Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza. You could say she forgot about her past by now. She was happy to belong somewhere. Her second family: Fairy Tail, and she was proud to be a Fairy Tail wizard..._

xX End of Chapter Xx

Thanks for reading and for your support. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Normal POV

Everyone was doing there thing that morning. Just another ordinary morning, or so they thought...

The guild doors opened abrubtly and in came the guards of the king. Lucy quickly put her head down, and it seemed she was sleeping. Natsu sat next to her, with Happy laying on his head, both looking up at the guards. Gray was on the other side of Lucy, also aware of the guards. Erza, who had just finished her delicious strawberry cake, also sat at the same table. She watched as the guards entered their guild.

"What do you want?" Natsu growled. Fairy Tail despised the king of Magnolia. The king just ruled with such hate for the people.

"We are sent by the king to search _every_ guild," the guard paused. "To find the princess!" Everyone in the guild was shocked by this. Hadn't they stopped searching for the lost princess a long time ago?

"What?" Levy blurted. She suddenly blushed from embarrassment as the guards turned to her.

"The king's orders," the guard replied. Then the guards pushed through people and looked everywhere. A guard walked up to Lucy.

"Hey, wake up!" The guard commanded. Lucy didn't move. "I said wake up!" Lucy sighed as she looked up at the guard. The guard gasped.

"A-Are you...no...it can't be! You're the princess!" He announced. Everyone in the guild looked at Lucy with wide eyes. _Uh oh! _Lucy thought. She laughed nervously.

"Eh? You must be mistakened, I could not be the princess! I never thought that I would be mistaken as a princess, though," Lucy replied, hoping that they would fall for it. The whole guild suddenly bursted out into laughter.

"Lucy? A princess? Imagine that!" Natsu laughed.

"Aye!" Happy giggled.

"Ah, but Lucy is pretty!" Wendy complimented.

"THAT'S MANLY!" Elfman shouted.

"How's that manly?" somebody mumbled.

"Lucy mistakened as a princess? Man, that's gotta be one of the funniest jokes I've ever heard!" Gray chuckled. Erza just laughed a little, joining the rest of the guild.

"Huh?" The guard said.

"I'm just a guild member. A princess would certainly not join a guild, now would she?" Lucy asked. The guard shook his head.

"Oh. I'm sorry then, miss. I'll be on my way then," the guard said. All of them exited the guild.

"Haha Lucy, a princess. Hahaha," Natsu laughed. Lucy glared at him. "What?" He asked. Lucy sighed. Hopefully they will never learn about her past. She just wanted to forget...but now?

"Why are they searching for me?" Lucy mumbled to herself as she walked to her apartment. She sat down on her bed. "What...do they want...with me...?" She laid down on the bed. "This is just so confusing! Why am I even talking to myself?!" She sighed, holding her hand in the air above her face and looked at her hand, more particularly her Fairy Tail mark. "Fairy Tail..." She stood up and went to take a bath.

...

"Hey, Natsu?" Happy asked.

"Yeah?" Natsu replied. They were at their house.

"Why do you thing the king wants to look for the princess all of a sudden?" Happy asked. Natsu narrowed his eyes. He hated the king so much.

"I don't know, Happy...," Natsu mumbled, closing his eyes. Happy fell asleep on Natsu's lap and Natsu was still thinking about earlier. He chuckled when he remembered the guards thinking Lucy was the lost princess. Lucy, a princess?

...

"Did you find her?"

"N-No-"

"You are to be executed. Tomorrow."

"What?!"

"Begone!"

"Wait! Please!" The guard was pulled out from that room and thrown into a dungeoun, waiting there...because he was going to be executed...tomorrow. Just because he couldn't find the lost princess. Did he deserve this?

...

Lucy suddenly felt pain in her body. She awoke with a gasp.

"W-What was that just now?" She looked arount the room.

...

**The next day...**

The guard was dead. He hung there in the air for a few more minutes.

"Clean this up!" The king ordered. And so they cleaned it up. The guard's body just tossed somewhere to rot away.

...

Lucy felt more pain as she fell to the floor.

"What was that?" She asked. She knew she wouldn't get the answer anytime soon so she got ready to go to the guild.

...

"LUUUCCCY!" Natsu shouted, "Let's go on a job!" He had a request in his hand already.

"Okay!" Lucy smiled, "Let's go then!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy cheered. And so they left on their job.

...

Natsu and Lucy, and Happy were walking to their destination because someone here begged to walk and not to go on transportation this time. Who? Natsu. Yup. The dragon slayer had motion sickness. This time Lucy agreed. It wasn't too far away now, in fact they're there now.

"Yay! We're finally here!" Lucy cheered.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed. Natsu just nodded while grinning.

Lucy's POV

Okay, all we have to do is find this missing doll for the client's daughter. Lucy smiled. This was gonna be easy!

Natsu's POV

Only finding a girl's doll. Boring! But easy. After a few minutes we finally found the girl's doll. Yup, that was easy!

Normal POV

"Here ya go!" Natsu grinned as he handed the girl the doll. They left and decided to stay there for the night.

"Okay I get the bed!" Lucy declared. Natsu frowned as he looked at her.

"No fair, Lucy! I want the bed," Natsu pouted. Lucy blushed lightly, but crossed her arms.

"I already said 'I get the bed,' so it's mine!" She stated.

"We can share!" Natsu argued.

"Eh? No way!" Lucy blushed at the thought of them sleeping together, in the snoring sleeping type of course.

"C'mon! Please, Lucy!" He asked. She sighed.

"Fine. But how about Happy?" Lucy asked, "Where is Happy?" Natsu pointed to the couch. There, Happy was laying. Asleep. Lucy smiled. He was so cute. Then she felt something/someone tug on her wrist. She saw Natsu holding her wrist and tugging her towards the bed.

"Lucy...," Natsu said, with a serious look in his eyes. _Eh? Is he gonna...? No...he wouldn't, would he? Does he...like me? Nah. He can't, can he?_ She thought as she blushed deep red. "I'm tired!" He whined. Lucy sighed. Then she smiled and pushed him down onto the bed. Lucy giggled a little but Natsu grabbed her wrist and pulled her down, too.

"Wha-?" Lucy blurted before she fell onto the bed next to him. She was about to say something when she noticed he was already asleep. She smiled and soon fell asleep as well.

xX End of Chapter Xx

Sorry for the long wait. I was on an important trip. Thanks for waiting patiently!

Thanks for reading! Please review! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lucy's POV

I woke up and found Natsu sleeping next to me. _He looks so cute!_ I blushed at the thought, but smiled a little. Wait a second...Natsu was sleeping...in...the same bed...as...me?

Normal POV

Lucy suddenly kicked Natsu off the bed.

"Ow! Lucy!" Natsu whined, "Why'd you do that?"

"Because you were sleeping on the same bed as me!" Lucy replied.

"You said I could!"

"No, I didn't!"

"You did!"

"Huh? Oh...I guess I did, huh?" Lucy admitted, suddenly remembering. "Well, I'm gonna go shower, no peeking!"

"Who would wanna peek?" Natsu mumbled. Lucy glared at him, and as she passed by him she gave him another good kick. Satisfied, she proceeded towards the bathroom.

...

"We're heading back to the guild now," Lucy said. Natsu nodded.

"Aye!" Happy replied. They started walking, and they were about to leave the small town if it weren't for a boy's voice.

"WAIT!" A boy around 8 yelled, running up to them. Natsu, Happy, and Lucy turned to face the kid. He panted a bit then looked up. "You're the lost princess aren't you?" the boy asked, his voice filled with excitement. The boy had brown spiky hair and blue eyes. He wore a baggy white shirt and baggy black pants. He had no shoes on.

"Eh? N-No, I'm not," Lucy said quickly. Happy giggled.

"But you look exactly how my grandfather described the princess!" the boy whined.

"Um, there must be a mistake. I'm not the lost princess," Lucy replied.

"Yes, you are!" the boy argued.

"No, I'm not!" Lucy argued back.

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not! How would you know whether a person is a princess or not, huh?" Lucy asked. She was starting to get annoyed.

"Because...because...," the boy tried to think of a reason. Natsu sighed.

"C'mon. Let's go Lucy!" Natsu grinned. Lucy nodded. They started walking away, but got stopped. Again.

"BECAUSE I JUST KNOW YOU ARE!" the boy shouted. Lucy turned around to face the boy once again.

"Why are you so persistent about finding this princess?" Lucy asked.

"My grandfather...he wants to see the princess...and...I want to help him!" The boy said with determination.

"Why?" Lucy pushed on. Natsu and Happy stayed silent, just listening to their conversation.

"Even I don't know...," the boy said softly, "But I do know that this is very important to him!"

"Well, I'm not the princess. But I would like to see your grandfather," Lucy said. The boy nodded.

"Follow me," the boy said and ran off with Natsu, Happy, and Lucy right behind him. They reached an old looking house. The boy stopped and walked to the entrance. "Here we are. Come in!" Then he disappeared into the house. Lucy looked at Natsu, who just grinned and nodded, then entered the house as well. Natsu and Happy followed. "This room!" The boy exclaimed, happily pointed to a door. Lucy nodded.

"Okay. Natsu, Happy, stay here. I'll go alone," Lucy said, then entered. The boy took Natsu and Happy back downstairs, to the kitchen and let them eat some food.

"Hello?" Lucy asked looking around the room. She found a man sitting on his bed.

"Who are you?" the man asked. Lucy watched as his eyes widen. "N-No. It can't be! You're the lost princess, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not a princess," Lucy denied.

"There's no point in denying it. I know you are. I saw you when you were just a baby...And now...you're all...grown up," The man said, starting to tear up.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"You're the princess."

"Yeah...I am," Lucy sighed in defeat, "But please! Don't tell _anyone! _Promise me!"

"I won't tell anyone! I promise, princess," He smiled. "I finally get to see you again. The only time I saw you was when you were only a baby...I presented the queen a gift for you. She told me she couldn't give it to you. That I should be the one to give it to you."

"My...mom?" Lucy asked quietly. The man nodded.

"She was a great queen. And your father, a great king. And I know that you would become as great as them," the man said.

"T-Thank you...," Lucy whispered. The man nodded. "What's your name?" She asked suddenly.

"That is not important, my lady. I am just an ordinary man," He said, " And no need to introduce yourself, for I might be the only one who knows your name and also knows that you are a princess, Lucy Heartfilia."

"But I want to know your name!" Lucy insisted. The man only shook his head.

"That's not important," he said as he continued where he left off, "So she told me to wait until you grew older...but you know what happened. Your mother died...your father died...and you...disappeared. So I never had a chance to give you this gift." He stood up and walked to his closet. He opened it, but there was only one thing in his closet, a small box. He picked it up and walked over to Lucy. "This is for you, princess. Please accept this gift!"

"I accept your gift," Lucy said softly. The man smiled at her and put it in her hands.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"No. Thank you," Lucy said. Lucy looked at the box. It was black. She decided to open it. She found a necklace with a ruby stone hanging on the golden chain. She smiled.

"Here," the man said. He helped her put the necklace on. "Oh, and this is for you, too." He handed her a sword. It had a pink hilt and the blade was silver. It looked like an ordinary sword. "It's not just any ordinary sword," the man said, "It's a element sword. And you don't need to learn any requip magic or any thing, it just does it by itself once you put it into its scabbard. And you just call out your sword's name when you need it."

"Oh," was all Lucy said. He handed her the sheath. "Thanks." She put the sword in the scabbard and it disappeared. "Wow!"

"You'll know it's name...when you really need it for the first time," he mumbled. Lucy heard him, though and nodded.

"Why are you giving these to me?"

"Because you'll need it," He said. Lucy looked at him, clearly confused. "You'll find out. Now it's time for you to go."

"Okay then...Bye...sir," she said, smiling. He smiled back.

"Good-bye, Princess Lucy Heartfilia. Don't be afraid to be who you really are," he replied as she exited the room.

"Good-bye!" the boy yelled.

"Bye!" Natsu, Happy, and Lucy shouted as they left the small town.

...

"Was she the princess?" the boy asked.

"No. She wasn't," The grandfather said. He had to keep his promise.

"I know she was, grandfather. I just know it!" The boy exclaimed happily.

...

"So, what happened?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Things just got even more complicated," Lucy answered as they headed back to their guild.

xX End of Chapter Xx

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_She was walking farther away. He tried to run up to her, but for some reason it seemed she moved farther and farther away! Suddenly, she turned to look at him. He noticed her eyes were watery. She was crying. But why? He tried to reach out to her, but she smiled a sad smile and turned around and started to walk away, again. Soon, she disappeared. For some reason he felt guilty. But...why?_

_..._

_'Don't look back. You never look back...Keep running. Don't turn around. Don't you dare look back! They'll catch ya if ya do! They'd never forgive you. He'll never forgive you...'_

...

_He felt unsure. As if any moment, something really important would hit him like thousands of angry Erza's. He felt very uneasy. He just didn't know why. Why? Why did he feel this way? He didn't know why. It hurt his head just thinking about the possible ideas...Erza's gonna beat him up for no reason when he enters the guild, Lucy's gonna kick him off of her bed, Happy will suddenly stop eating fish? Gray will stop stripping? The end of the world? He shook his head. Those were totally not it..._

...

"WE'RE BACK!" Natsu and Happy shouted as they entered the guild, Lucy following behind them.

"Welcome back!" Mira greeted.

"Hey, Mira!" Lucy smiled. She walked over and took a seat at the bar where Mira was.

"Lu-chan!" Levy exclaimed, joining them. At that moment, Natsu was arguing with Gray, Happy was giving Carla a fish, and the rest of the guild were doing whatever they were doing.

"Hi Levy-chan!" Lucy smiled.

**A few hours later...**

"Ok. I gotta go now. See ya guys later!" Lucy said running out of the guild.

"Bye, Lu-chan!"

"Bye, Lucy!" Mira said, smiling.

Lucy entered her apartment and went to take a bath. When she was done, she walked towads her bed. She saw a lump in it.

"Eh?" She pulled the covers and found Natsu. "NATSU!" She shouted. He woke up and looked at her.

"Huh...? Lu...cy?" Natsu asked still tired. Then he yawned and went back to sleep. Lucy twitched, obviously angry with him. She then let out a sigh.

"Fine. Just this once...," Lucy mumbled and walked over to her couch. She layed down and began to sleep.

...

Lucy entered the guild and walked over to Gray and Erza.

"Hey guys," Lucy said. She sat at the table they were at.

"Hey Lucy!" Gray replied.

"Hello, Lucy," Erza replied.

"Gray, your clothes!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Woah...Shit!" He ran to search for his missing clothes. Lucy giggled lightly.

"Hey guys!" Natsu yelled and put his arm around Lucy's shoulders.

"Oh, hi Natsu!" Lucy smiled.

"Hey, idiot!" Gray greeted him.

"Who'd you call a idiot, stripper?" Natsu glared at him.

"Are you fighting?" Erza asked them.

"No! We're just...um," Gray said.

"Just hanging out like friends do!" Natsu finished. Gray nodded.

"Good," Erza said.

...

"FIND HER!" The king shouted.

"Y-Y-Yes s-sir!" The guards replied. The king was angry. How could they let her escape the prison. If anyone found out she was the lost princess and she told them...

He growled in frustration. "YOU WILL FIND HER. OR YOUR LIVES WILL END!" He yelled, angrily. They nodded. "GO, NOW!" He shouted even louder, if possible. The guards scurried out of there as fast as they could. They didn't want their lives to end, so they _had_ to find the lost princess. Wherever she may be.

Lucy's POV

I don't know when to tell them the truth. I want to but I can't. I don't know why. I guess I'm scared about what their reactions will be. But also _his_ threat...

"Hey, Lucy!" Natsu shouted.

"Huh?" I looked and saw him trying to get my attention.

"Did she space out or something?" Gray asked. I saw Erza nod.

"I guess I did, huh?" I answered.

"What were you thinking about?" Gray asked. I shrugged.

"Nothing important."

"C'mon Lucy! Let's go on a job!" Natsu grinned. I sighed.

"Not right now, Natsu," I said.

"Fine," He pouted. I smiled a little. _He's so cute!_ Okay...I did not just think that.

"Lucy, is there something wrong?" Erza asked. I should tell them, shouldn't I? Interrupting my thoughts, the guild doors opened revealing a lot of guards. Uh-oh.

Normal POV

The guards entered the guild.

"Why are you here?" Natsu growled. Gray glared at the guards. Lucy tried to stay hidden so they wouldn't notice her.

"Search!" One guard ordered the rest. They knocked down tables and messed up the guild as the searched for 'something'.

"What the hell?!" Natsu roared angrily. He punched a guard, which sent him flying. "You can't just walk in here and mess up our guild!" He started to fight them.

"Yeah! Ice make cannon!" Gray shouted.

"You can't just mess up our guild, cause that isn't manly!" Elfman yelled as he punched some guards.

"Get the hell out of our guild!" Natsu yelled. The guards fought back, but they weren't as strong.

"STOP!" One guard yelled. Everyone stopped. "The king himself ordered us to search every guild!"

"For what?" Erza questioned.

"The lost princess." That caught Lucy's attention.

"Why?" Happy asked, "Why does the king want to search for her so suddenly?"

"Even we don't know...," A guard replied, "So hand over every female in this guild!"

"No way!" Natsu shouted.

"Yeah, why would we?" Gray yelled.

"The king's orders. Now!" The guard commanded, "Hand them over!" Erza sighed and all the females of Fairy Tail followed the guards...except one. But they didn't notice. Nobody did. The blonde wizard stayed head down on the table until she was sure they were gone.

"Who do they think they are?" Natsu growled. Gray nodded glaring at the opened doors of the guild.

"They don't even close the doors!" Gajeel snarled.

"Aye!" Happy agreed. They still didn't notice Lucy...

"That was totally not manly!" Elfman yelled.

"Huh? Lucy? You're still here?" Natsu asked, suprised. Lucy looked up to meet the rest of who were left in the guild's stares.

"Um...yeah," Lucy shifted nervously.

"Why are you still here? You're a female!" Gray exclaimed. Lucy shrugged.

"I didn't wanna go," she replied, hoping they'd fall for it.

"But all of them didn't want to go either," Gajeel commented.

"Yeah...but they didn't notice, so I don't care," Lucy grinned. Natsu shrugged and grinned as well.

"I wonder what the king wants the lost princess for...," Gray said. Natsu and Happy nodded.

"Yeah, I wonder too...," Natsu sighed.

...

"One at a time!" The guard said. It was finally the females of Fairy Tail's turn to meet with the king. Every female from each guild was at the kingdom that day. "You first," the guard shoved Erza forward. She glared at him, which made him shiver and say a quick 'sorry' before she entered.

"My king...," Erza greeted as she slightly glared at the king.

"You are not her. Dismissed," he said. Her gaze on him hardened as she stood in place.

"I would like to know why you are searching for the lost princess so suddenly," Erza demanded. The king glared at her.

"I do not owe you such an explanation. Now, begone," the king snarled. Erza just exited the room not saying anything else.

"Next!"

...

"What's taking them too long?" Natsu yelled. "Let's go get 'em!" He ran out of the guild.

"NATSU!" Lucy shouted. The rest of the guild followed him. She sighed. She ran after them after a moment of thought.

'Reckless, so reckless!' she thought as she ran after them.

...

"Begone," the king ordered Lisanna. She nodded and left.

...

They were nearing the castle...and then they would have to go up the steps.

...

"Begone!" He bellowed. Mira glared at him and left. The king was frustrated because Mira was the second to last female he would meet. This was the last guild too, and yet he hadn't found the princess. Therefore he was starting to be rude to them. Mira exited the room.

"NEXT!"

...

"Natsu! Wait! Guys!" Lucy yelled, but they kept going up the stairs. There was no use. They were gonna see the king.

...

"BEGONE!" The king shouted slamming his hand on his armrest. He glared at Levy. She trembled as she was about to leave. Suddenly the king smirked. "Wait a second!" She turned back around. "You. Since I could not find the lost princess, and seeing you as the last female...I will have you executed!" He laughed evilly. Levy's eyes began to water. The lost princess could not be found, and so Levy was to be punished? How cruel could this king get?

...

"GUARDS!" Lucy heard the king yell. "Take this young lady to the dungeons!"

"Yes sir!" Lucy ran as fast as she could to the entrance to the king's room. The doors flew opened and the guards walked out restraining a crying Levy.

"What the hell?!" Gajeel shouted. Running to the guards but Gray held him back.

"What the hell are you doing to Levy?" Erza yelled and glared at the guards.

"King's orders."

"To hell with that!" Gajeel yelled and fought against Gray's hold, "Let go!" Gray shook his head.

"Let. Her. Go!" Everyone was surprised that Lucy was the one who shouted that. A dark aura was surrounding her. You could tell that she was pissed. Who wouldn't be?

"Wait a second you haven't seen the king yet!" the guard shouted.

"Well I won't need to. Release Gajeel, Gray. This will be his fight," Lucy commanded. Gray nodded and let go of Gajeel, who ran really fast and knocked the guards out in a few seconds.

"Now...," Lucy sighed turning to everyone, "Let's get outta here." They nodded and left the castle. Once the king finds out Levy wasn't in the dungeon, he'd be pissed more than he was right now.

**When they arrived at the guild...**

"Levy-chan, are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"Y-Yeah, thanks Lu-chan!" She smiled. Lucy shook her head.

"You shouldn't be thanking me! You should thank Gajeel!" Lucy chimed. She giggled when she saw a blush cross Levy's face.

"T-Thanks, Gajeel," Levy said, blushing.

"Whatever," Gajeel said. If you look closely, he was blushing a little as well.

"Lucy!" Erza called. Lucy said a quick 'bye' to Levy and Gajeel and ran over to Erza who was standing next to Mira, Natsu, Gray, and Happy.

"Yeah?" Lucy asked.

"Why didn't you come with the rest of us?" Erza asked, crossing her arms.

"Huh?" Lucy asked, confused. "Go where?"

"With the guards to see the king!" Mira answered.

"Oh," Lucy said.

"Well?" Erza asked.

"Because I didn't want to or need to."

"But everyone didn't want to," Mira said.

"Yeah, but they didn't notice me, so I decided not to go," Lucy said. Erza and Mira just nodded and Lucy walked away. _I hope they don't catch on!_ She thought as she walked over to Wendy.

"Hey Wendy!" Lucy greeted, smiling at her. Wendy smiled back.

"Hello, Lucy-san!" Wendy replied.

"Wendy! Lucy!" Natsu yelled as he ran over to them.

"Hey Natsu!" Wendy and Lucy replied.

...

"Okay guys! It's getting late so I guess I'll be going now!" Lucy said, standing up.

"Bye, Lucy-san!" Wendy waved.

"Bye!" Natsu grinned as he and Wendy started talking again. Lucy walked over to her apartment and entered.

...

"C'mon Happy!"

"Aye sir!"

Natsu, Wendy, Happy, and Carla were walking home together.

"Here we are!" Natsu cheered. Wendy didn't stay with him and Happy. She stayed at Fairy Hills, along with Erza and most of the girls.

"See ya!" Natsu grinned at his sister.

"Bye Natsu!" She then ran in with Carla following.

"Natsu! I forgot to give Carla her present!" Happy cried.

"Then go give it to her!" Natsu told him.

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed and went after Carla. Natsu grinned and headed home...or someone else's home...

...

Lucy came out of the bathroom and walked over to her bed. She was about to jump on it, but she saw a lump on the bed.

"Natsu?" Lucy mumbled. She pulled the covers off and it revealed the pink haired wizard. She sighed. "Natsu! Get off of my bed!" She poked him but he didn't budge. "NOW!" She yelled. He jumped up and hit his head against Lucy's.

"Ow!" They both looked at each other then laughed.

"Okay," Lucy said, "Now get out." Natsu shook his head.

"But I don't wanna!" He pouted.

"Natsu...," she glared at him. He sighed.

"Fine." He left through the window. Lucy jumped into her bed and let out a sigh.

"When should I tell them? Should I even tell them? I haven't told them up to now...so would it really matter?" Lucy asked herself. "It's so complicated...it hurts my head." Lucy sighed as she relaxed and went to sleep.

...

The head of the guards was dead. Just because he couldn't find her. Three other guards were executed...because they let Levy escape. The king was too cruel. And what he will do next would probably be beyond cruel...

xX End of Chapter Xx

Here's something for you guys to read to make up for the 2 weeks that I couldn't update for!

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Normal POV

Lucy examined the necklace she never took off since the man gave it to her. It was very pretty. She didn't know how to summon her sword yet, because she didn't know it's name. She recalled what the man had told her...

_"You'll know it's name...when you really need it for the first time"_

"I guess it's not time...yet," Lucy told herself. "Ah! I better get to the guild!"

...

Lucy walked over to the bar and sat down.

"Hey Mira," Lucy said. Mira gave her a glass of water and smiled warmly.

"Hello Lucy," Mira replied.

"Lucy! Let's go on a mission!" Natsu shouted as he ran up to her. Happy was following right behind him.

"Fine," Lucy muttered.

"Yay! I already picked a job. Here Mira," Natsu said handing Mira the job request. "Let's go, Lucy!"

"Okay, okay," Lucy said. She followed Natsu and Happy out of the guild.

**After the job...**

"WE'RE BACK!" Natsu shouted.

"Welcome back, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy!" Mira greeted, smiling. Lucy walked over to Levy.

"Hey, Levy-chan!" Lucy exclaimed. "How's it going with Gajeel, huh?" Lucy whispered, smirking. Levy blushed.

"W-What are you talking about, Lu-chan? N-Nothing is going o-on between u-us!" She stuttered. Lucy giggled. Suddenly they heard a lot of shouting from outside. Curious, Natsu walked over to the guild doors and opened them. The guards of the king were grabbing people off the roads.

"Hey! Let go! Let me go!" Someone shouted.

"Let her go!" Someone else yelled.

"Where are you taking us?" Someone asked.

"HELP!" Others yelled.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Gajeel asked as he walked over to Natsu and watched as the guards grabbed people. "What the hell?"

"What's going on?" Natsu asked a guard who was passing by.

"We're picking a few people to go see the king. That is all," the guard replied and left. After a few minutes, all the guards were gone with some people. Around twenty people were taken. Natsu closed the guild doors after growling.

"What was that all about, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"A guard said that they are picking some people to see the king. I have a bad feeling about it though...," Natsu mumbled.

"I do, too," Gajeel said, "Something bad is going to happen."

Lucy's POV

I have to do something about this. I mean both of them have bad feelings about this. I also feel like something bad is going to happen. Therefore, I have to stop it before it happens...I have to at least try!

Normal POV

"See you later, guys," Lucy said and rushed out of the guild. They stared after her confused by her actions.

"Where is Lucy going?" Natsu asked. Gajeel shrugged and walked away. Natsu sighed.

"C'mon Happy," he called.

"Aye," Happy replied and followed Natsu out of the guild.

Lucy's POV

I ran to the castle. I entered and ran up the stairs. I was in front of the king's room and about to enter but I decided to just listen first.

"These twenty chosen people are to be executed," the king demanded. My eyes widened. What the hell? He's just going to execute _twenty_ innocent people?! He continued, "And until we find the lost princess, twenty people each day will be executed." No...this is way too cruel. I won't let it happen! I'll free all of them! _Better yet, why don't I just turn myself in...More people will get killed if I don't,_ I thought. I hid as the guards opened the doors and took the restrained people down to the dungeons. I followed after them, staying hidden. The guards threw them into some cells and then left. As the last guard left, I saw the ring of keys hanging from his pants and grabbed it quickly, without him noticing. Then, when they were all out of sight, I ran into the room and started to open some of the cells. The people that were captured were crying, but now stopped.

"W-What are you doing? You'll get caught!" A person whispered. I shook my head.

"Shh, I'll save you guys. Don't worry," I reassured them. The nodded and I freed everyone of them. "Now, stay quiet and follow me." They nodded and followed me. Soon, we were all out of the castle, safe. They went their own ways and I went back to my apartment. I just didn't want to deal with Fairy Tail right now. I need to decide when I will tell them the truth. Should I even tell them the truth?

Normal POV

"Where's Lucy? I thought when she left, she would head here," Natsu said as he sat on Lucy's bed.

"Aye," Happy said. The door opened and they turned to see Lucy.

"Hey Lucy! Where did you go?" Natsu asked.

"Eh? Why are you guys here?" Lucy asked.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Natsu yelled.

"Sorry!" Lucy exclaimed, "I just went...somewhere...But that doesn't matter!" Natsu just shrugged and fell asleep in her bed. "Natsu! That's my bed!" She sighed and decided to sleep on the couch.

...

"WHAT? You let them escape? Pick thirty-five people and execute them...in the morning! You got that?" The king shouted. The guard nodded and was glad he wasn't going to be executed. "What are you waiting for? Hurry up!" The king yelled. The guard scurried out and went to capture the unlucky thirty-five people.

**That morning...**

Lucy awoke to screaming and crying that morning, as well as Happy and Natsu.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked as she got up from the couch.

"Let's go check it out!" Natsu shouted and jumped out from her window, Happy followed. Lucy sighed and ran after them...this was more important than showering, right now.

Natsu's POV

I ran toward the king's castle and saw an execution being held. And what I saw surprised me. There were thirty-five people being executed!

"What the hell?" I yelled. The king made the signal and all thirty-five were killed. I looked over to Happy and he was crying, then I looked over to Lucy and she was trembling...and she wasn't scared...she was _pissed_.

xX End of Chapter Xx

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lucy's POV

"STOP THIS!" I shouted. I couldn't just watch this anymore. I _had_ to do something! Anything!

"Lucy...," Natsu whispered, "There's nothing we can do." I looked at him and noticed he was just as angry as me. The difference was...he wasn't guilty. I was.

"He's right, Lucy. Just stay calm. We hate this as well," Gray said.

"But guys-" I was started.

"Lucy," Erza interrupted, shaking her head. I sighed as I nodded slowly. They didn't understand. It hurts knowing that I'm guilty, that I am at fault here.

Normal POV

Everyone left the execution area. They arrived at the guild and it was unusually quiet. No one spoke. Nope, not after what they just witness. The lives of thirty-five people thrown away just like that. The guild's mood at the moment was very gloomy, which was highly unusual. Lucy let out a sigh.

"Hey, everyone!" She shouted. They looked at her, but said nothing. "I have something to tell you...I'm the princess."

"Lucy, that's not funny anymore," Natsu sighed, shaking his head. Others agreed with him. Lucy shook her head.

"It's the truth!" She exclaimed.

"Lucy, seriously. We're not in the mood right now," Gray grumbled. Lucy became frustrated. She was trying to tell them the truth after all this time, and this is how it turns out?! She let out a 'hmph' and left the guild.

Lucy's POV

I finally get my confidence to tell them and they think this is a joke?! Why is it so funny to them? I mean, I am a princess. I was worried and nervous...and _this_ is how it turns out? I entered my apartment and went straight to my bed. I'll sleep off these thoughts...

**The next day...**

I awoke and went to get ready for the day. Maybe I should try again? No. They didn't listen the first time, too bad for them. As I walked towards the guild, I saw the guards round up another unlucky thirty-five people. I wasn't gonna let them die, though. I'll find a way to help them...even if I have to turn myself in. I'm just glad the execution doesn't take place until after lunch, gives me more time. I entered the guild. This is probably going to be the last time I see them. That is, if my plan doesn't work. I walked over to Wendy and started talking with her.

...

"I have to go now. I got something I need to take care of," I said.

"Okay. Bye Lucy-san!" Wendy smiled.

"Bye," I smiled back and exited the guild.

...

Normal POV

"So you haven't found her yet?" The king asked.

"No, my king," a guard answered. The king sighed.

...

The execution started, and everyone was there. Lucy was amoung the crowd, just away from all the Fairy Tail members.

"WAIT!" Lucy shouted when the king was about to signal the guards to kill the people. Surprisingly, the king did stop and looked into the crowd. Lucy walked out of the crowd and on to the platform in front of the king. Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail watched with wide eyes and some shouted.

"LUCY!" They shouted, but Lucy ignored them. The king smirked.

"So you came back, Princess?" The king asked. The crowd gasped in shock.

"Lucy...the princess?" The guild members asked.

"She's the princess?" Some of the crowd asked.

"Yeah," Lucy said, "Now, let them go." The king looked at her for a few minutes, and then finally nodded.

"Release them," the king ordered. The thirty-five people who were about to be executed, were released.

"Wait! Lucy!" Natsu, Erza, and Gray shouted, pushing through the crowd. Lucy looked at them and shook her head.

"I tried to tell you guys," she whispered as she turned and followed the king into the castle.

"LUCY!"

Natsu's POV

We watched as she disappeared into the castle. How could she just leave like that?

"We have to save her!" I yelled.

"She doesn't need saving, Natsu. She's the princess. She turned herself in!" Gray argued.

"Shut up, Gray!" I growled. I ran toward the castle but someone stopped me. I turned to see Erza holding onto my shoulder.

"No, Natsu," she said shaking her head. They dragged me back to the guild. _Lucy..._

Normal POV

Lucy followed the king to the throne room.

"What do you want with me, Brain?" Lucy asked. Brain smirked.

"Is that how you address your king, Princess?" He asked.

"_You _are not king!" Lucy snarled. Brain shook his head.

"I am the king. Now, you need to keep your mouth shut. You understand? Or do you need a punishment?"

"Shut up! I've kept my mouth shut, but what good did that bring to everyone? Huh?!" Lucy shouted.

"That's not how you speak to your king," Brain shook his head.

"What kind of king kills his people? And they were innocent!"

"QUIET!" The king shouted.

"No! I will not listen to you! You are not the-" She was interrupted by a slap on her face. He slapped her. She glared at him as she touched her cheek where he had slapped her. "No one, and I mean no one, slaps me!" She yelled as she punched his face. "Especially when I'm talking!"

"That is it! You will recieve your punishment tomorrow morning, Princess," Brain growled angrily and glared at her. His glare was met with hers. They continued glaring at each other for a few minutes.

"GUARDS! Take her to _the_ room!" He commanded.

"But-"

"DO IT NOW!"

"Y-Yes, my king!" They grabbed Lucy and pulled her away.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Lucy shouted as they dragged her away.

...

The guild was quiet. They were upset that Lucy had left them.

"She did not leave us! She had to!" Wendy shouted. "Come on! Lucy could be in danger, and what are you guys doing! We have to save her!" No one moved. They continued to stay silent. "Guys! We have to save her!" She looked around. No one moved, they just sat there and did nothing. She turned to Natsu. "Natsu! Aren't you gonna save Lucy! Why isn't anyone doing anything? Lucy turned herself in so she could save those people! What are you guys doing? NOTHING! DO SOMETHING!"

"Wendy...," Carla whispered.

"Carla! They're not doing anything! They're not trying to save Lucy!" Wendy sobbed.

"Wendy, I will help!" Happy exclaimed as he flew over to her. "I don't know why everyone is acting this way, but Lucy is my friend and I will do anything to help her! ...And get Natsu and Lucy together," he whispered the last part so no one heard except himself.

"Thanks Happy!" Wendy smiled as she hugged the blue cat.

"I'll help too! ...It would be nice to see Natsu and Lucy get together...," Carla said the last bit quietly so no one heard except herself.

"Thanks Carla!" Wendy hugged Carla as well. The two cats smiled. _They're so cute together! Happy and Carla! Cute!_ Wendy thought as she smiled back at them. "Let me try one more time to get them to help!"

"I don't know what's wrong with you guys, but if you're not gonna help Lucy, then I am!" Wendy shouted. She got no response. She sighed as she motioned Carla and Happy to follow her out of the guild.

"I wonder what's wrong with them," Carla sighed.

"Me too. But I believe in Natsu. I'm sure he'll save Lucy!" Happy chimed. Wendy smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, me too..." Wendy said quietly.

xX End of Chapter Xx

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Normal POV

"This way!" Wendy exclaimed, turning towards another hallway.

"This place is so big," Happy sighed.

"Of course it is! It is a castle," Carla muttered. They were searching silently for Lucy, and trying their best to avoid the guards. They were doing pretty good, too.

"This room looks suspicious," Wendy said, stopping next to a locked door.

"Let's check it out then!" Happy exclaimed.

"It's locked," Carla pointed out.

"Then break the lock!" Happy suggested. Wendy nodded and then broke the lock.

"There!" Wendy grinned, "I did it!" Slowly, she opened the door and entered along with Happy and Carla. It was a big, dark room and you could barely see a thing.

"H-Hello?" Wendy called out. No answer. "How do we get light? ...Only if Natsu was here...," Wendy sighed. They split up and searched the room. Suddenly, they heard the doors close. Wendy gasped as she ran over to the doors. She tried opening them, but they didn't budge.

"Oh no! We're trapped!" Wendy cried. When there was no reply, Wendy started to get scared. "Carla? Happy?" No reply. "Carla! Happy!" She screamed. "Where are you guys?"

Happy's POV

One minute I was in that creepy room searching with Carla and Wendy, the next I'm in a cage! What happened?

"Great...I can't escape...," I muttered, looking at my surroundings. I'm in a cage, that is on top of a box, which is in a small room. Hmm...I wonder if I'm in a closet...

Carla's POV

"Wendy! Happy!" I yelled. Where am I? Oh, I'm in a cage...I quickly took a look at my surroundings. Sure, I was in a cage, but the cage was hanging above a pool. Yup, no biggie. No! A POOL! WATER! I'M FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW! Okay, okay, take deep breathes and calm down...What happened to Happy and Wendy then? There's nothing I can do right now, though. I can only hope they're safe...And that I'll be okay... -gulp-

Wendy's POV

"I'll break the doors!" Wendy declared, smiling. I attacked the doors and they broke. I ran out and started to search for those two cats. ...Do the guards know we're here...?

Normal POV

Wendy stumbled upon a closet. Opening the door slowly, she peeked inside. Safe, she let out a sigh of relief. She entered and noticed that there were many boxes stored in this closet. She saw a cage and something blue inside. Walking up closer to the cage, she noticed it was Happy.

"Happy! I'll get you outta there," Wendy said, breaking the cage.

"Thanks, Wendy! Now we have to find Carla! I hope she's safe," Happy replied. Wendy nodded.

"C'mon," she said and exited the closet with Happy. "I wonder where Carla is..."

"We have to hurry! What if she's in trouble? And we still have to save Lucy!" Happy reminded.

"Yeah," Wendy nodded.

**5 minutes later...**

"Here, let's try this room!" Happy suggested. Wendy opened the door and walked inside.

"Woah!" Wendy gasped. Happy's eyes widened.

"A p-pool?" Happy stuttered. Looking up, Happy saw a cage hanging above the pool. There was something white in it. "Is that...?"

"Carla!" Wendy shouted.

"Wendy?" They heard a reply.

"I'm here too, Carla!" Happy whined.

"Yeah, yeah. Can you guys just get me down all ready?" She asked.

"Okay, Carla!" Happy called back. He then turned to Wendy, "Do you want me to carry you up there?" Wendy nodded.

"Please!"

"Okay then!" Happy picked her off the floor and flew her up to the cage Carla was in. Wendy tried breaking the cage, but it didn't budge.

"It won't break!" Wendy informed them.

"What are we gonna do then?" Happy asked. Wendy thought for a minute before replying, "I think we have to...cut the rope."

"WHAT?" Carla shouted.

"Don't worry, Carla. I'll catch you!" Happy chimed. Wendy broke the rope before Carla could respond. Happy flew next to her, and Wendy caught the cage. Carla let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought you were gonna catch me, Happy," Carla said. Was that disappointment in her voice?

"But I did, Carla!" Happy whined. Carla sighed as she looked away from him.

"No you didn't. Wendy did."

"But-"

"We have to save Lucy!" Wendy interrupted, "So we need to get going. Who knows, she might be in trouble right now!" They left the room in search for Lucy.

"...I'm sorry, Carla," Happy whispered, not knowing Carla had heard him. She smiled gently and kept going.

"You did save me, Happy. You just didn't catch me. I'm sure you will next time," she whispered, but he heard.

"Aye!" Happy whispered back.

xX End of Chapter Xx

Here's a short chapter for HappyXCarla! Tell me what you think.

Thanks for reading! Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Normal POV

Lucy awoke to find herself chained to the wall. Sighing, she recalled what had happened...

_"I said, let me go!" She screamed, struggling against their hold. They just kept walking, ignoring her. "LET ME GO!" She screamed again. This time, they knocked her out. Then they opened the door to __**the**__ room and threw her in. They chained her to the wall and left __**the**__ room, locking the door behind them..._

"So...I'm in the room Brain was talking about," Lucy mumbled as she looked around. It was too dark to see a thing. Probably because the lights were off. "All I can do...is wait," she sighed as she closed her eyes, "So I might as well get some sleep."

**Morning...**

Lucy woke up to the sound of the door opening. She kept her eyes closed, though.

"Ah, Lucy. Time for your punishment," she knew who that voice belonged to. Brain. She heard his footsteps coming closer to her. "Wake up!" She opened her eyes and glared at him.

"What do you want?"

"If you were listening," he growled, "I said its time for your punishment." Then he smirked. Lucy let out a sigh.

"Do your worst," she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, believe me, I will," He chuckled, "And you can't do a thing about it."

"I won't have to. My friends will save me."

"Oh no they won't," he said, shaking his head. "They're probably mad at you for lying to them." Lucy stayed silent as she glared at the floor. _He's right...,_ Lucy thought. "I'll take your silence as an agreement." _Is he just gonna torture me with words?_ She thought. "Well then, time to start your punishment." He turned the lights on and she looked around, her eyes widening at the sight. There was _blood_!_ Everwhere_! Furthermore, there was weapons and well, you could just tell that this was probably a torture room. "As you can see, this is _the_ torture room," Brain smirked, "Well then...What should I do first?" He shrugged and grabbed a knife. "Might as well try everything, huh?"

"Are you crazy?" Lucy asked, eyes wide. "You can't just kill a princess!"

"Who said I was gonna kill you? Its just a punishment. You're not gonna die," he said. He went closer to Lucy, moving the knife to her cheek. "Should I start here?" He moved the knife to her arm, "Nah, I'll start here." He cut her arm with the knife, just a small cut. Lucy let out a growl and Brain sighed, throwing the knife aside. "How about I use magic?" He smirked, "Hm? Or should I just beat you up?" He punched her stomach.

"Gah!" Lucy gasped in pain.

"What should I do next?" He asked. He walked over to the table and looked over the things. Lucy watched silently as he picked up some needles. He walked back over to her. "I think I'll just poke you with some needles," he smirked. He took a needle and stuck it into her arm. She bit her lip so she wouldn't gasp in pain. He left the needle in her arm and took a different needle sticking it into her other arm. He sighed, "This is not so fun." He pulled out the two needles, now covered in blood. He went back over to the table and placed them down. Then he looked over the things again. "Hm...What next?" He asked. He grabbed another knife and walked over to her. He smirked and stabbed her in the stomach. She coughed out blood and growled. He pulled the knife back out and then pushed it back in.

"Gah!" She coughed out more blood. She glared at him. "Is that all you got?" She challenged. He glared at her and pulled the knife back out. Then he tossed it aside.

"I guess that's enough for your punishment," he sighed. Then a smirk appeared on his face, "I'll just knock you out though." He hit her hard on the head and she was out. He chuckled and stood up walking over to the door. He glanced at her for a minute before leaving.

"Where were your friends when you needed them?"

...

Lucy awoke and the first thing she felt was pain. She winced as she moved a little. She noticed that the room was once again dark. Sighing, she closed her eyes.

**5 minutes later...**

The doors suddenly burst open. Lucy kept her eyes closed, unsure of who was there. She heard a gasp...or three...

"LUUUCCY!" She heard a cry.

"Is she...?" She heard another voice.

"No, Carla!" Wendy exclaimed. _So...Happy, Carla, and Wendy, huh? Well, too late,_ Lucy thought.

"LUUCCCY!" Happy cried and flew right into Lucy's chest. Her eyes snapped opened and she looked around. Then she looked down at Happy.

"Happy," Lucy said with a small smile, "I'm okay."

"Lucy! We were so worried about you!" He cried. Lucy could only nod because she was tied up still.

"Um...Do you mind?" She asked. Wendy walked over to her and broke the chain. "Thanks Wendy!"

"No problem, Lucy-san!" Wendy smiled. Lucy tried to stand up, but winced from the pain. "Lucy-san! Don't move! I'll heal you."

"Thanks Wendy," Lucy smiled. Wendy nodded and focused on healing Lucy.

"Okay! I finished," Wendy said. Then she looked sad.

"What's wrong, Wendy?" Lucy asked.

"I'm sorry we came too late," Wendy said and tears started to form in her eyes, "We searched all night until now, but the castle is so big!"

"W-Wendy!" Lucy exclaimed, "It's fine! You found me and healed me, right? Everything will be okay!" Lucy gave her another small smile. Wendy smiled back and gave Lucy a hug.

"Thanks Lucy-san!" Wendy exclaimed, pulling away from the hug.

"Mhmm! Let's get going," Lucy replied, getting up. Wendy nodded.

"Aye!" Happy chimed. They exited the room and tried to find a way out of the castle.

"Don't you guys know where you came from?" Lucy asked. Wendy laughed nervously.

"Uh...No?" Wendy replied, "It's because we've been all over the place searching for you! Sorry." Lucy sighed, but then smiled.

"Oh well, guess we'll just have to search," Lucy shrugged.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed.

**1 hour later...**

"Ugh! Is there any exit here?" Lucy shouted. She was glad that the guards didn't hear her. Wendy looked around just to make sure. She let out a sigh of relief when there were no guards coming.

"Aye...," Happy sighed. Lucy looked around. Then her eyes widened as she realized something. Carla was missing.

"Where's Carla?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Huh? Now that you mention it...," Wendy looked around as well.

"WHAT? Carla! Where are you?" Happy started to panic. "CARLA!" He shouted.

"Calm down, Happy! We'll find her, don't worry!" Lucy reassured him. Happy nodded slowly, still worried.

"Aye," Happy replied.

"C'mon Wendy. Now we have to find Carla and an exit," Lucy sighed.

"Yeah," Wendy nodded and they started to search for Carla.

**3 minutes later...**

"Happy! Calm down!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I can't! We haven't found her! She could be hurt!" Happy cried.

"Lucy-san! I found her!" Lucy heard Wendy shout.

"We're coming, Wendy!" Lucy yelled back. She turned to where Happy was and noticed he was already gone. Giggling a little, she headed to where Wendy was. She watched as Happy hugged a blushing Carla and smiled.

"G-Get off, Happy," Carla stuttered, trying to push the blue cat off of her.

"Carla! We were so worried!" Happy whined.

"I was just checking out this room. Sheesh," the white cat mumbled and finally gave into the hug.

Wendy and Lucy giggled at the two cats.

"They're so cute!" Wendy giggled.

"Yeah!" Lucy agreed.

"Oh, Lucy-san! You left this in that room we found you in. I forgot to give it back!" Wendy exclaimed, handing her the necklace that the man had given her a while back.

"Oh! Thank you!" Lucy smiled and put the necklace back on. "I didn't notice that it was gone..." She said examining her necklace, making sure it was okay. She sighed in relief when she was sure that it was safe.

"No problem, Lucy-san!" Wendy said. They went back to searching for an exit.

**30 minutes later...**

"Wendy!" Lucy shouted. Wendy turned to face Lucy, who was pointing to the side. Right next to Wendy, came a guard. Wendy squeaked, but before she could run, the guard grabbed her. "Wendy!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Lucy-san!" Wendy cried. More guards came and surrounded them. "Lucy-san! Run!" She shouted.

"But We-"

"No, Lucy-san! Just run! Please!" Wendy shouted. Lucy looked at her for a second before giving a quick nod and ran off. "Go with her, Happy!" Happy nodded and flew off after Lucy. Carla, on the other hand, decided to stay with Wendy. Both were captured by the guards and taken away.

...

"LUUCCY! Wait up!" Happy cried. Lucy stopped and Happy flew right into her chest.

"Eh? Happy!" She smiled, hugging him.

"Wendy told me to come with you!" Happy exclaimed.

"Okay then. We have to save them now...We are rescuing a lot today, huh?" Lucy laughed.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"C'mon," Lucy said and started to walk away. Happy followed. "Let's try the dungeons."

...

They through Wendy and Carla into the dungeons and closed the cell door. Then they walked away.

"I'm sure Lucy-san will be here soon," Wendy said.

"Yeah. And Happy," Carla mumbled. Wendy heard and giggled a little. "H-Hey!" Carla blushed.

**2 minutes later...**

"Wendy!" Lucy grinned.

"Lucy-san!" Wendy exclaimed, "You came!"

"Of course!" Lucy said.

"Happy," Carla smiled.

"Carla! I'm glad you're safe!" Happy chimed.

"Open the Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Lucy summoned.

"Lucy-san!" Taurus exclaimed. He was about to say something perverted, but Lucy interrupted.

"Can you break the cell door, please?" Lucy asked.

"Of course. Anything for you Luuucy!" He grinned and broke the cell door with his axe.

"Thanks Taurus!" She grinned and he went back to the spirit world. Wendy and Carla came out and both smiled.

"Thanks Lucy-san!" Wendy exclaimed. Lucy nodded. Suddenly they heard a lot of footsteps coming towards them.

"Uh oh, looks like we're gonna have some trouble...," Lucy mumbled and got into a fighting stance. Wendy also got into a fighting stance.

"Lucy-san?" Wendy whispered.

"Hm?"

"I don't...hear anything anymore...," Wendy said.

"Eh? Should I go check it out?" Lucy asked. Wendy shook her head.

"It might be a trap," Wendy warned.

"Fine. We'll wait for them," Lucy said. A minute later, the door burst open and in came lots of guards. Lucy and Wendy stared at them wide eyed and then exchanged looks. Then they nodded and got ready for a battle.

"Do you think they can handle them?" Happy asked, giving Carla a worried look. Carla also looked worried.

"I'm not so sure," Carla sighed, "But I do know that both of them are strong. Let's just wish them the best of luck..."

"Aye!" Happy cheered. Then they stayed quiet.

**2 hours later...**

"Lucy-san!" Wendy yelled, "Watch out!" Wendy and Lucy were injured a little and they were starting to get tired.

"W-Wendy! Behind you!" Lucy warned as she panted and dodged the attack from another guard. Wendy quickly dodged an attack and used her dragon's breath on some of the guards. Then Lucy realized something. "Wendy? Where are the others? Don't tell me all this time...You came alone, didn't you?" Lucy sighed. Wendy nodded as she dodged some attacks.

"Yeah. They didn't want to *dodge* come. I don't know-," she paused as she attacked one of the guards, "-why though." She suddenly got thrown across the room and hit a wall.

"Wendy!" Lucy shouted as she punched a guard.

"I'm okay, Lucy-san!" Wendy yelled as she got back up.

"Wendy...," Lucy mumbled as she punched another guard. "Lucy kick!" She shouted as she kicked and knocked out a guard. "Hey, where's Happy and Carla?" Lucy asked.

"I think they- Lucy-san! Are you okay?" Wendy asked as she saw Lucy get sent crashing into a wall. She got up quickly, though.

"Yeah!" Lucy exclaimed as she grabbed her whip.

"Well, I think *dodge* that they *dodge* went to get help or *dodge* something," Wendy said.

"Eh? They could've *dodge* told us!" Lucy yelled.

"Yeah, but we're busy fighting!" Wendy yelled back. Lucy whipped some of the guards, causing them to yelp.

"Open the gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Lucy summoned, "No time for perverted comments, Taurus. Just help fight, please!"

"Sure thing Luuuucy-san!" He replied and started to fight.

"Thanks," Lucy said and dodged another blow. She whipped another guard and then punched another one. They finished up the battle and grinned. "Finally!" Lucy exclaimed, pumping her fist into the air.

"Yeah...Happy? Carla?" Wendy called. They didn't come.

"Where are they? Shouldn't they be back by now...?" Lucy pondered. They heard more footsteps. Then more guards appeared at the doorway. "More guards!" Lucy exclaimed. The guards surrounded them. Then one guard stepped forward, holding two cats.

"Carla! Happy!" Wendy and Lucy gasped. They noticed that they were unharmed, though.

"Lucy! Wendy!" Happy cried as he tried to get out of the guards grip.

"I'm sorry, Wendy. If only I was more careful...," Carla sighed.

"No, Carla. It's fine!" Wendy exclaimed and Lucy nodded.

"We caught these two while you were fighting. Now, come silently and we won't harm them," the guard commanded.

"Fine. Just don't hurt them," Lucy growled. The guards took them and headed for the king's room. They gave Carla to Wendy and Happy to Lucy.

"Carla!" Wendy smiled as she hugged Carla.

"We're glad you guys weren't hurt," Lucy said, hugging Happy.

"Lucy-san...," Wendy whispered. Lucy looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Wendy. It'll be fine," Lucy said. Wendy only nodded and continued to walk. They reached the king's throne room and the guards opened the door.

"Go in," one of them said. Lucy grabbed Wendy's hand and started to walk in.

"...Where are you, Natsu?" Lucy whispered right before they entered.

xX End of Chapter Xx

So, tell me what you think! :)

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Normal POV

"Was that punishment not enought?" The king asked. Getting no answer, he continued, "I guess I'll punish both you and your friends there. Guards! Take them back to the prison." With that, the king left the room. The guards began to come into the room and walk towards Lucy and Wendy. Then they grabbed them and went down to the dungeons, throwing them into a cell.

"Damn. You guys tried saving me just to get in the same position as me...," Lucy mumbled. She noticed that Wendy was crying and thought she said something wrong, so she started to panic. But when she was about to say something, Wendy beat her to it.

"I'm sorry, Lucy-san! *sob* I came here to save *sob* you but, *sniff* I didn't really help at all!" Wendy cried. "I'm *sob* sorry Lucy-san!"

"Eh? Wendy! At least you tried," Lucy said, "Not like eveyone else. But thanks for trying, Wendy!"

"L-Lucy-san!" Wendy sobbed and hugged Lucy. Lucy returned the hug.

"Shh, it's okay," Lucy said soothingly. _Natsu...Fairy Tail...They don't even come to help Wendy save me. And here I thought that they actually cared...about...me._ Lucy thought, _Guess being a princess ruins all those relationships, eh? Or maybe...yeah...I just have to be patient. But why are they taking so long?_

**2 hours later...**

"How long are we gonna be in here! Where is Natsu, damn it?" Lucy shouted.

"...Lucy-san? Are they going to come?" Wendy asked.

"They better!" Lucy growled, "Or I'll..." She muttered the rest.

**2 more hours later...**

Wendy, Carla, and Happy had fallen asleep. Lucy sighed as she ran her fingers through Wendy's blue hair. Wendy was laying on her lap while Carla was in her arms. Happy was laying right next to Lucy. _That is it! Damn it. If they ever come to rescue us, I am so gonna show them to never come late again! What's taking them so long?_ Lucy thought angrily to herself. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall, falling asleep.

**30 minutes later...**

Lucy woke up while Wendy, Carla, and Happy were still asleep. Yawning, Lucy recalled her dream. Smirking, she chuckled evilly. _I am sooo gonna do that, _Lucy thought. She had dreamed of...Actually, how about you find out!

Suddenly, there was a few yelps heard and the soud of a wall breaking. Then there was some voices arguing. The next thing she heard was footsteps coming to where she was. She woke up Wendy, Carla, and Happy.

"Guys, I hear someone coming!" Lucy whispered. They nodded and listened.

"Where are they, damn it!" Someone yelled.

"Shut up," Someone said, but they didn't hear the other part.

"Stop fighting you two!" Someone else yelled. Then there was a noise that sounded like two heads crashing into each other.

"I think I know who those are. And they are sooo late," Lucy muttered darkly.

"Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed happily and burnt the bars of their cell. Lucy was the first to stand up. She walked over to Natsu - who was about to hug her - and punched him.

"YOU'RE LATE, YOU IDIOTS!" Lucy yelled, angrily. She walked up to Gray and kicked him. Then she walked up to Erza... "Why are you late?"

"I'm sorry Lucy. You may hit me," Erza said. Lucy shook her head.

"Nah, it's fine," Lucy smiled.

"Huh? Why doesn't she hit Erza? That's no fair!" Natsu groaned.

"I agree with you on that one," Gray said rubbing his stomach, where Lucy kicked him. Wendy, Happy, and Carla exited the cell and walked up to Lucy. Happy flew over to Natsu.

"Natsu!" Happy exclaimed and sat on his head.

"Hey Happy!" Natsu grinned.

"C'mon let's get out of here. I want to go home," Lucy yawned and walked out of the dungeons.

"Aye!" Happy chimed and followed.

**20 minutes later...**

"Why are you in my bed, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Because it's comfortable!" Natsu grinned.

"Get out of my bed," Lucy commanded, but Natsu shook his head and turned away. Lucy growled and kicked him out of her bed. "Get out, Natsu. Go play with Happy," she said and layed down on her bed.

"But I wanna stay with you!" Natsu whined.

"Get out."

"No."

"Natsu."

"Yes?"

"Get out."

"Are you still mad, Lucy?"

"Yes."

"I said I'm sorry."

"Yeah, but why didn't you come sooner?"

"..."

"See? Now get out," Lucy said. She was upset with Natsu for not coming sooner and that he had no reason...She was too caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice Natsu coming closer to her..."NATSU! STOP! HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAA! NOOOO!" Lucy laughed. "STOP TICKLING ME! STOP, STOP! NATSU! STOP IT!"

"Not until you forgive me!" Natsu grinned evilly. Then she remembered what she was gonna do.

"F-FINE I FORGIVE YOU. NOW STOP IT!" She laughed. Natsu stopped and sat down on her bed.

"Good," Natsu grinned. She smirked when he didn't notice her moving.

"Gotcha'!" Lucy grinned.

"Huh?" Natsu managed to ask.

Lucy pushed Natsu to the floor and pinned him down. Smirking she said, "Thanks for reminding me, Natsu." _Remind her what?_ Natsu thought. And with that she started to tickle Natsu.

"Payback!" She smirked and continued to tickle him. _Oh,_ Natsu thought.

"LUCY! STOP, HAHAHAHAHA," Natsu laughed. Lucy laughed at him and continued to tickle him.

"I'm not gonna stop," Lucy smirked, "It's called revenge."

"LUCY, HAHAHAHA. PLEASE ST-STOP!" Natsu laughed.

"No."

"LUCCY!"

"No."

"PLEEEEEEAAASE? LUCY! STOP!" Sighing, Lucy stopped tickling him and got off.

"You ruin the fun, Natsu."

"That was not fun."

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't," Natsu said. Then he mumbled something she didn't hear, "It's only fun when I'm the one who is tickling!"

"Whatever," Lucy said and jumped into her bed. "Good night, Natsu," Lucy whispered and fell asleep. Natsu smiled and jumped into her bed and pulled her closer to him. "You're gonna regret coming late today...," she mumbled.

"Hey, I said sorry. ...Good night, Lucy," Natsu said and fell asleep as well.

xX End of Chapter Xx

The next chapter, Lucy will do what she wanted to do from her dream! XD

So? Did you like this chapter?

Thanks for reading! Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Natsu's POV

I woke up, but something felt...off. I opened my eyes and took a look at my surroundings. What the hell? Where's the ground? I looked down and my eyes widened. Was that a...lake? I thought I was sleeping in Lucy's bed...Wait...How am I up here? I noticed that there was a rope tied around my waist and attached on a tree branch. What? Who did this?

"Ah! You're awake!" I heard someone exclaim. I looked back down and saw Lucy waving at me.

"Hey Lucy! Help me down, would ya?" I yelled back to her. "And do you know who did this?" I asked her.

"No, I won't help you, and yes I do know. It was me," Lucy replied. What? Lucy did this? I also noticed one of her spirits standing next to her. It was the horse man thingy. What was he called again? Sagittable? No...Sagit? Nope. Sagitsaurus...? No that's not it either...Oh yeah! Sagittarius! But what was he aiming for...Oh that would be the rope that's holding me...That's got to be bad...

"Okay! Now Sagittarius!" Lucy commanded. I saw horse man release the arrow and it hit the rope...And then...I dropped.

"WHAAAT?" I shouted as I fell, trying to process everything. That's when I hit the water, creating a loud splash. Quickly, I swam to the surface and caught my breath. I heard Lucy laughing and growled. Rubbing my eyes, I then opened them and noticed that horse man was gone. She probably sent him back...But I also saw Lucy standing there laughing.

"I didn't think you'd actually fall in the water!" Lucy laughed, "I was expecting you to burn the rope and find a way down by yourself without waiting for Sagittarius to..." She didn't notice I had made my way to her and shoved her into the water. Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Damn it, Natsu!" Lucy shouted. She made her way over to me, soaking wet. "That wasn't part of my plan," she pouted. I chuckled and patted her head.

"Nice try."

**Later that day...**

Normal POV

Lucy was in her apartment, sitting on her bed.

"So, Plue...How are you doing?" Lucy asked as she hugged the white dog. She didn't know what else to ask at the moment and it was getting really quiet...

"Pun pun!" Plue chimed. Lucy let out a sigh.

"I wish I knew what you were saying," Lucy muttered.

"Pun pun!"

"Hey Lucy!" She heard someone exclaim, and jumped in surprise. She turned to face Natsu.

"What are you doing here, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"You wanna go on a mission?" Natsu asked, ignoring her question, and sat down on her bed.

"Sure, I guess," Lucy sighed, "Nothing better to do."

"Yosh! Let's go!" Natsu grinned and grabbed her wrist, tugging her towards the window. She held onto Plue with one arm now.

"N-Natsu! Use the door! There is no way I'm going through the win-" Lucy couldn't finish her sentence because Natsu already picked her up and jumped through the window. "P-Put me down!" Lucy yelled. Natsu placed her down and gave her a grin.

"C'mon!" He exclaimed and ran off, she ran after him, still holding Plue.

**Time skip!**

Lucy and Natsu were on their way back from their mission they had just completed. They were two towns away from Magnolia and they planned on _walking_ back.

"Why are we walking again?" Lucy asked, angrily.

"Because I want to!" Natsu grinned.

"Aye," Happy mumbled sleepily, laying on Natsu's head. Sighing, Lucy walked ahead of them. One moment she was walking, the next...

"Kyaaaa!" Lucy screamed as she fell down a...hole...?

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted. She suddenly hit the ground.

"Ooof!" She grunted and stood up.

"Lucy! Lucy? LUCY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" She heard Natsu shout.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine. I never fell in a hole and I never hit the ground, hard," Lucy yelled back sarcastically.

"Really?" Natsu asked. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I was being sarcastic, idiot...," she yelled.

"Well? Are you alright?"

"Yes, Natsu. I'm okay...," Lucy replied.

"Well, watch out! I'm coming down!"

"Okay. W-Wait! What! Don-" Before she could answer she saw a figure dropping and dodged it quickly.

"Umph!" Natsu groaned and stood up. A second after, she saw Happy flying down.

"You know you could have had Happy carry you down," Lucy stated.

"Oh...Well, I just wanted to know how much it hurt for you," Natsu grinned.

"Sure," Lucy said and looked around. "Hey, there's a door over there!" She ran over to the door, Natsu and Happy following behind. She pulled the door, but it didn't budge.

"Eh?" She muttered and tried pushing it. It also didn't work. Then she tried sliding it, lifting it, punching it, kicking it, and yelling at it. "WHY WON'T IT BUDGE?" She shouted.

"Here let me try," Natsu said. He walked over and lit his hand on fire. Before he could punch it, Lucy shoved him away from the door. "Hey!" He yelled.

"Sorry! But I noticed something," she chuckled, pointing to something on the wall. It looked like a...lever?

"Try pulling it," Natsu said, walking over to her. Lucy grabbed the lever and pulled it down. Then, both of them and Happy, waited. The door opened. Grinning, Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and ran inside. Happy flew after them.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed, blushing, as she looked down at their hands.

"He liiiikes you!" Happy giggled.

"Shut up!" Lucy shouted, but continued to run with Natsu. "Where are we going?"

"Following the path, of course," Natsu said.

"Oh. I wonder what's down here," Lucy said.

"Me too," Natsu said. They continued running until they saw another door. Lucy looked for another lever, but there was none this time. Natsu pushed the door, and to their surprise, it opened easily...Natsu entered the room first, followed by Lucy, and then Happy. The room was too dark to see, so Natsu lit his hand on fire. They searched the room, but it was completely empty. It was a dead end.

"There's nothing here," Happy said. However, Natsu and Lucy kept looking around.

"Hey, Natsu! Look!" Lucy exclaimed, pointing at the wall.

"The wall?" Natsu asked.

"No, idiot! Look!" She yelled. Looking at the wall, where she was pointing, Natsu also noticed something. "See?"

"Yeah, I do!" Natsu grinned.

"What? What is it?" Happy asked. Natsu punched whatever they were looking at, creating a large hole.

"Just a crack in the wall," Lucy said, walking through the hole in the wall Natsu just made. Natsu and Happy followed.

"Oh," Happy said. They walked for about another five minutes before Lucy stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Natsu asked, staring her.

"Where's Plue?" Lucy asked, turning to face them.

"Oh! Right here, Lucy!" Happy chimed, dropping a white dog. "I was carrying him."

"Oh. Thanks," Lucy said and picked up Plue. Then they started to walk again. Lucy felt the ground under her begin to sink. "W-What?" She asked, but before she could continue, she disappeared.

"Lucy!" Natsu and Happy shouted as they saw her sink into the floor. Natsu ran over to where she was, but she was no longer there.

"What happened?" Happy asked.

"I don't know, but we have to look for her!" Natsu shouted and ran in the direction they were heading. "Maybe she'll be at the end of this path..."

...

Lucy groaned and felt something poke her face. She slowly opened her eyes and saw another pair of eyes staring at her. Gasping, she jolted up into a sitting position.

"Oh...Hey Plue," she sighed in relief when she realized whose eyes were those. She picked up the spirit and stood up, looking around. "Where are we...?" Then, she heard groaning, but it wasn't coming from the room she was in.

"W-What was that?" She asked, hugging Plue tighter.

"Pu pun!" Plue exclaimed. She searched the room and noticed that there were no doors or any exit.

"I guess we're trapped," Lucy sighed. She heard the groaning noises again. "Its coming from behind this wall," Lucy said, staring at the wall. She summoned Leo.

"Hey Princess! How may I help you?" Loke asked.

"Could you break this wall?" Lucy asked. Loke gave her a questioning look, but nodded and did what he was told. The wall collapsed under his attack and Lucy allowed him to go back to the Spirit World. "Thanks Loke!"

"No problem, Princess," he said and disappeared. Lucy walked through the whole in the wall that Loke had just made.

"Ugh...Ahh...Ngghhh..." She heard someone groan. Her eyes landed on the person, but it was too dark to see his/her face.

...

Natsu and Happy continued on running down the long pathway.

"Where's the end of this?" Natsu asked.

"Aye!" Happy sighed, but continued to fly.

...

She walked slowly forward, but stopped when the person started to groan again. She hugged Plue tighter.

...

"Hey! I see a door!" Natsu yelled.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed. They came to a halt in front of the door. Natsu pushed it open and entered, Happy flying above his head.

"Wh-" Natsu was about to say something, but was caught off as he fell. The door was the enterance to a large room with no floor! They had fell.

...

Walking closer, Lucy's eyes widened as she recognized who this person was.

"N-No way...It can't be..."

xX End of Chapter Xx

Sorry for updating so late!

Thanks for reading. Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Natsu groaned as he stood up.

"That hurt," Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy replied.

"C'mon, we gotta find Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed and started to run, only to end up bumping into a wall. "Ouch!" Natsu groaned and rubbed his head. He looked around the room and noticed that there were no exits.

"There's no exits, Natsu!" Happy chimed. Natsu grinned and lighted his fists on fire.

"Guess I'll just have to make one, huh Happy?" Natsu asked.

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered and Natsu broke the wall that he ran into. They both walked through it only to...fall again.

"Not agaaaaaaaaaaaiiiin!" Natsu shouted as they fell.

...

Her eyes started to water. "B-But you died! I saw it with my own eyes! What kind of sick joke is this?" Lucy shouted, scaring Plue, who was still in her arms. The person only grunted in response.

"...Father...," Lucy cried, "What's going on?" She placed Plue down and walked over to her father. He was chained down to a wall and was badly injured. Deciding on asking questions later, Lucy summoned Taurus.

"Taurus, break the chains!" Lucy commanded. Taurus did as he was told and left once he completed his task. Lucy grabbed her father and carried him towards the exit of the room.

"C'mon Plue!" She exclaimed. Plue walked after her.

Lucy and Plue walked for about five minutes before coming across a certain fire dragon slayer who was groaning and laying on the floor along with a blue cat.

"Natsu...Happy," Lucy sighed. Hearing their names, Natsu and Happy looked up and saw Lucy carrying a man.

"LUCY!" Natsu and Happy exclaimed happily, quickly getting up and hugged her, causing her to drop the man.

"H-Hey! Guys, let go!" She shouted, "You made me drop him!"

"Sorry Lucy," Natsu laughed and let her go as Happy made his way to the man.

"Who's that?" Happy asked, poking the man's face with his paw.

"That's my father," Lucy stated.

"Y-Your father?" Natsu and Happy gasped.

"Yes, now stop poking him Happy!" Lucy said.

"A-Aye."

"Why is he beaten up so badly?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know, but I plan on finding out once he is in better condition," Lucy replied, and picked up her father only to fall onto her butt, dropping him once again.

"Here, let me carry him," Natsu chuckled and picked her father up.

"Thanks," Lucy said and stood up.

"No problem," he said and they started to walk away.

"He liiiikes her!" Happy giggled.

"Pu pun pun!" Plue giggled. Then they high fived and ran after the two mages.

**Later...**

"Finally! We made it out of there!" Natsu grinned.

"Mhmm!" Lucy smiled.

"Aye!"

"Pun!"

"Now...Should we rent a place to stay and take care of my father first? Or you could go back to Fairy Tail and I'll stay and take care of my father first before heading back?" Lucy suggested.

"I'll stay and help," Natsu said and they started to look for a place to stay in that town.

"This place is cheap!" Lucy exclaimed, pointing to an apartment.

"Okay! Let's get it then!" Natsu grinned.

"Aye!" Happy chimed. They paid for two days and walked into their temporary apartment. There was one big bathroom, a kitchen, one bedroom, and a living room. There were only two beds and one couch in the whole apartment.

"Well, one bed is for my father...," Lucy mumbled. "But I get the other bed!" She grinned.

"WHAT? That's not fair!" Natsu pouted.

"Too bad," Lucy said. Natsu placed her father onto one of the beds and then went to the kitchen where Happy and Plue were.

"I'm gonna get something to eat," he mumbled as he exited the bedroom. Lucy walked over to her father and started to tend take care of his wounds. They were only on his stomach, but it was pretty bad. After about an hour, she finally finished and went to the bathroom to take a bath.

**Later...**

Lucy finished her bath and went to check on Happy, Plue, and Natsu...who were still in the kitchen...

"Wow guys...," Lucy sighed, looking at the mess they caused. Plue was sitting on a chair, sucking on a lollipop, Happy was sitting on the chair next to him, eating a fish. Natsu was looking at the refrigerator. One the ground was trash and thrown food.

"Oh, hey Lucy!" Natsu grinned, turning his attention towards her.

"You better clean this up," she said and started to make herself dinner.

"What are ya making?" Natsu asked.

"Dinner," Lucy replied.

"Yay!" Natsu cheered.

"Not for you, for me."

"What? Why?"

"You already ate."

"But I'm huuungggrrry!"

Lucy sighed, "Fine, fine. Here." She handed him a plate of rice and beef.

"Yay! Thanks Lucy!"

"Mhmm," she replied and grabbed her plate, sitting down at the table.

"So, how's your father?" Natsu asked.

"Well, I finished treating his wounds. He should be fine."

"Oh...Okay."

Lucy and Natsu finished eating and headed to the bedroom. They found Plue and Happy on the floor laughing.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Lucy asked. They turned their heads toward her.

"Nothing!" Happy smirked.

"Okay then," Lucy shrugged and walked towards her father to check if he was okay. He was, so she made her way to the other bed.

"Why does Lucy get the bed?" Happy asked.

"Yeah, why?" Natsu muttered. Plue jumped onto the bed and Lucy hugged him.

"And Plue too...," Happy muttered, "So not fair..."

"Yeah...I know...," Natsu sighed.

"Wanna go back to the Spirit World and get some rest there, Plue?" Lucy asked.

"Pun!" Plue nodded.

"Okay then. See ya tomorrow!" Lucy smiled.

"Pun!" Plue chimed and disappeared. Happy jumped onto the bed after Plue disappeared. Lucy smiled and hugged him. Happy fell asleep fast.

"Now Happy gets to sleep on the bed too...," Natsu pouted and went over to the couch.

**The next day...**

Lucy yawned and rubbed her eyes as she awoke. She jumped out of the bed, without waking Happy, and made her way to her father's bed to check if he was fine. Her eyes widened when she found the bed empty.

"Father?" She whispered. She ran to check in the bathroom. No. In the kitchen. No. In the living room. No.

"FATHER!" She shouted, starting to get worried. Natsu jumped off the couch and looked at Lucy.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"My...dad!" She cried, "He's gone! WHERE IS HE?"

"Lucy! Calm down!"

"How can I calm down, Natsu?!" She shouted, "Where's my father? Where is he?"

"Lu-"

"I already lost him once! I don't want to lose him again, Natsu!" She cried.

"Lucy, you need to calm down! We'll find him," Natsu reassured her and hugged her, "Okay?" Lucy wiped away her tears and sniffled.

"O-Okay...," Lucy said.

"Lucy? Natsu?" Happy yawned as he flew into the room.

"Sorry Happy, did I wake you?" Lucy asked.

"Aye...," Happy sighed and landed on her lap. She started to stroke his fur and Happy began to purr.

"C'mon get ready. We have to go find Lucy's father," Natsu said. Lucy nodded and placed Happy on the floor and left for the bathroom.

**Later...**

Lucy came out of the bathroom and summoned Plue.

"Hey Plue!" She smiled and hugged him.

"Pun!"

"Let's get going," Natsu said.

xX End of Chapter Xx

Is that really Lucy's father? Will they find him? Hmm...We'll see, that is if you review! Oh! And check out the story SilverIce0 and I are making, its called Do you love me? And please review! We're working together on that story, hope you enjoy it!

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Natsu! Happy!" Mira exclaimed. Natsu and Happy just sat there, at the bar, gloomily. "What's wrong?" Natsu let out a sigh, but didn't answer her so she decided to let them be...for now. She walked away from them and grabbed some mugs to clean.

"Hey Mira!" She turned around to see Gray and Erza. "What's wrong with them?" Gray asked, pointing to Natsu and Happy.

"I don't know. I tried asking, but they didn't answer," Mira sighed. "They seem so gloomy..."

"Hey idiot! What's wrong?" Gray shouted. He only got a groan as a reply. Gray sighed as he walked away and back over to Mira.

"See?" She asked. Gray nodded. "What are we gonna do?"

**2 hours later...**

"Okay, that's it!" Mira shouted. "What is wrong Natsu! Tell me!" She yelled, shaking Natsu back and forth.

"M-M-Mira, s-stop sha-shaking m-me!" Natsu yelled. Mira dropped him.

"Then tell me what's wrong!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, fine...We...found Lucy's father...but he disappeared. We searched for him...but we couldn't find him," Natsu sighed.

"...Oh...," Mira replied. "That explains why I haven't seen Lucy all day." Natsu sighed again as he went back to being gloomy.

"Did he tell you?" Gray asked, walking up to Mira.

"Yeah. He said they found Lucy's father, but he disappeared and they couldn't find him," Mira said.

"Oh," Gray said and looked over at Natsu. Suddenly, Natsu jumped out of his seat and grinned. "H-Huh? Wasn't he just gloomy a few seconds ago...?" Natsu ran out of the guild, Happy trailing right after him.

"Haha, guess he's gonna be just fine," Mira smiled brightly.

"Yeah...," Gray muttered. "He'll be fine."

...

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted as he entered her apartment.

"I'm in the kitchen," Lucy said.

"Lucy, can I have a fish?" Happy asked.

"Sure," Lucy smiled as she handed him a fish. Happy happily nibbled on his fish in the kitchen as Lucy and Natsu walked into the bedroom and both sat on her bed.

"Are you feeling better now?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good, because we're gonna go on a mission tomorrow!"

"What?!"

"Yup!" Natsu grinned and laid down on her bed.

"Hey, hey! Get off my bed!" Lucy shouted. Natsu just grinned and pulled her down towards him too, so she was laying down next to him. "W-What do you think you're doing?"

"Sleeping," he replied, closing his eyes. The lights suddenly turned off, thanks to Happy of course, and Lucy decided to just sleep. Happy joined them in the bed, quickly falling asleep as well.

**The next day...**

"Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuucccccccccyy!" Natsu shouted, waking up the sleeping blonde. "Wake up!"

"Natsu...," Lucy mumbled and then yawned, sitting up on her bed. "Why the hell did you wake me up?" She glared at him.

"Mission, remember?" Natsu grinned.

"Aye!" Happy chimed, eating a fish on Lucy's bed.

"H-Hey! Don't eat on my bed!" Lucy yelled, pushing the poor cat off her bed.

"Ouch! Lucy's mean!" Happy cried and went to the kitchen to finish his meal. Lucy sighed in relief once she finished checking her bed for any mess, which the results were there was none.

"C'mon Lucy! Don't just sit there," Natsu exclaimed, tugging on Lucy's arm.

"You do know that I have to take a shower, get changed...basically get ready for the day, right?" Lucy mumbled.

"Then get it done!" Natsu grinned. "We'll wait." Lucy sighed, but started to get ready anyways.

**Later...**

"Finally you're done! You took years just to get ready!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Natsu...I only took like an hour," Lucy said.

"That's still long!" Natsu complained, grabbing Lucy's wrist.

"Whatever. Hey why are you-"

"C'mon let's start our mission, I already informed Mira about it!" Natsu grinned, leading Lucy to their destination.

"Natsu, Lucy! Wait for me!" Happy cried, flying after them.

Lucy's POV

We finally arrived at our destination, by walking-for Natsu-though. The first thing the two of my companions did was shout for food before running off, leaving me on my own. I sighed as I walked around the town.

"Let's see...Where's the client live...?" I mumbled. I walked around for what seemed like thirty minutes when in reality it was only ten minutes.

"Ah! Here it is!" I smiled and knocked on the door of the house.

"H-Hello?" A voice asked.

"Hey, I'm here for your request."

"O-Oh! Come on in t-then," the door opened, but no one was standing there. ...Creepy? I walked into the house anyways, the door closing behind me as I entered. I turned around and tried to open it, but it was locked. I shrugged and walked foward.

"Hello?" I called out.

"C-Come closer...," the voice said quietly.

"Where are you?"

"Over h-here."

"Where's 'here'?"

"Just come c-closer."

I sighed, but kept walking foward. Should I really trust this...voice? This is kind of creepy...Where's Natsu and Happy?

"P-Perfect!"

"What's perfect?" I asked. I felt as if I should run back to the door right now...So, that's what I did.

"No! Y-You ruined it! C-Come b-back!" The voice muttered. I noticed something about that voice...It kept stuttering...Oh well. I tried to open the door to get out of this creepy house, but it didn't open.

"It won't open, girl! Now come back!"

"What the hell is going on? Let me out!" I shouted, banging on the door.

"Stop that! Or else I'll have to put you in a room!"

"What?" I asked, confused. I also noticed that the voice had stopped stuttering...

"Come closer!"

"No."

"You better listen to me, girl!" The voice sounded angry.

"And why should I?" I asked.

However, before the voice could reply, there was a knock at the door.

"Hey! Is Lucy in there? This is the client's house right? I'm here for the request!" It was Natsu!

"Yes Natsu, I'm in here! But I don't think you should come in!" I yelled.

"Hello? Anybody in there?" I heard Natsu ask.

"NATSU! I'm in here!" I shouted.

"HELLO?" I heard Natsu yell and knock harder on the door.

"Why can't he hear me?" I asked aloud, not exactly expecting a reply.

"Because the house is me. I won't let him here you, he can here me though."

"...What...?"

"H-Hello? I-I'm sorry I took long, please come in," the voice said, going back to stuttering. The door opened and I ran towards it.

"Okay!" I heard Natsu reply and he began to walk into the house.

"Wait, Natsu! Don't come in-" It was too late, the door was shut closed behind him.

"What the-? Oh hey Lucy!" Natsu grinned. "How come you didn't reply to me?"

"I did. This house doesn't allow the outside to hear what's inside. Hey, where's Happy?"

"Oh, he'll come soon. Wait...Does that mean we're trapped in here?" Natsu asked and then tried to open the door. "Its locked!"

"Yeah, we'ere stuck in here..."

"C-Come closer. B-Both of you...," the voice whispered.

"No way," I said, crossing my arms. However, I saw Natsu walking closer. "H-Hey! Natsu don't go closer!"

"Why not?" He asked.

"Perfect!" The voice exclaimed.

"Natsu! Move!" Lucy shouted. But it was already too late...There was this flash of light and then...Natsu was still there?

"Natsu! Are you alright?" I asked, running over to him. Something was off...He turned around and I could see some black stuff around him..."Natsu?"

xX End of Chapter Xx

Wow, its been a while, huh? Well, I wouldn't quit that's for sure! Here's the next chapter and thanks for being patient!

Thanks for reading. Please review!


End file.
